The Race for the Emeralds
by Proforce
Summary: The second arc of stories by Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert. Robotnik has found the Floating Island and begun the Race for the Emeralds. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have only one year to win all the Emeralds else Mobius shall fall to Chaos.
1. Knothole in Chaos May 3 1997

"Knothole in Chaos"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Disney (except where noted, in which case they were created and copyrighted by us or by another and we have permission to use them). The authors hereby give permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law. 

Author's Note: Yes! I can finally write this thing again! Hello to all you fans out there! We're back! We took about a month off to figure out where we were going to take the stories from here, and I think you'll be pleased. This is the first story of The Race for the Emeralds, a multi-part saga that will deal with the Chaos Emeralds and the fate of Mobius. A lot will change in just this story, so you can imagine what the others will be like. The title for this story was suggested by Kelly Moule, another of our fans who helped us search for the title of "The Weight of the World". We liked this title so much that we decided to use it here, and she has claimed a special reward for us using it, which will be apparent in a future story. Till next time, Happy reading!

Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Princess Sondra Acorn  
Rosie  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Dorian Lexford(new-R)  
Dr. Robotnik  
Knuckles Echidna  
Dulcy  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Rotor  
King Acorn  
Maurice Hedgehog(new-R)  
Patricia Hedgehog(new-R)  
Ari  
Lupe  
Uncle Chuck  
Naugus  
Tanis Shi-rat(new-R)  
Donovan(new-F)  
Alexi Kavenoff(new-F)

#14 

The day is finally here; the day everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived. Sally looked out her window, enjoying the high spirits of her subjects. "It's finally happening, isn't it Bunnie?" she asked her best friend.

"You can say that again, Sally-girl!" Bunnie exclaimed. "Enough of the waiting, let's get on with it!"

Sally smiled. "You held on for over eight years; another hour ain't gonna kill you."

Bunnie grumbled something, but she had a smile on her face too. Sally sat back in her chair, relaxing. She adjusted her bathrobe, waiting patiently for Rosie and Sondra to come back. Sally and Bunnie would have preferred making this a small affair, but Rosie wouldn't even consider it. "You're only going to do this once, so you will do it right," her nanny had said. Sally couldn't really blame her. After all, she had been more of a mother than a nanny to her.

"So when are they getting here?!" Bunnie asked, getting up and pacing around the hut. "If they don't get here soon, I'll walk to Sanctuary in my bathrobe!"

"Bunnie," Sally began in a sweet voice, "chill out and sit down! They'll get here when they get here. Today's the one day I don't want anything getting on my nerves."

Bunnie looked at Sally for a moment, then sat down with a "humph!" Sally just shook her head. Truth was, she was beginning to get impatient herself, but she didn't let it show. There would be a party in Knothole today bigger than when her father had returned. But even that paled against her expectations for that night. A slow smile spread across her lips.

"We're here!" Sondra exclaimed, dragging in two bags bigger than she was.

"What's all this?" Bunnie asked, getting up and helping Sondra.

"Just a couple of surprises I managed to salvage," Rosie said, walking in behind Sondra. "Granted I had to do a bit of re-stitching, but everything should fit."

"What's in there?" Sally asked, opening a bag, and catching a glimpse of white satin.

Rosie slapped her hand. "No, no, Princess. First we have other things to do. I see you've both showered, so now I take over. Please sit down, and try not to move to much."

"I usually do my own make-up," Bunnie grumbled, sitting down in her chair. "And I do it very well, thank you."

Rosie sighed. "Humor me, please?"

Bunnie's mouth twisted to one side, but she made no further complaint. Sally sat back down, smiling again. "I'll be changing into my dress," Sondra said, going to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit."

Sally waved as Sondra closed the door. Sondra leaned against it for a moment and sighed. "I'm happy for them," she thought, "but I really wish it was me out there. Oh well, maybe in another few years."

She looked at the dress hanging in front of her and frowned. "Pink? Of all the colors Sally could have chosen, she chose pink?! She's never worn pink as long as I've known her! Why is she making me wear it??!"

She took the dress down and looked at it. It wasn't bad as dresses went, but Sondra just did not like the color. "Still I guess this is her day, so what she says goes. But I still don't see why I can't wear my brown one."

As all this was going on in Knothole, Snively and his crew were making some preparations of their own. "I want to hit Knothole fast and hard," Snively said to Metal Sonic and Dorian. "Take units and spread out over the entire Great Forest. Search every square inch until we find it."

"It would be a lot easier if Dorian just told us," Metal Sonic grumbled. "I don't see what loyalty you could possibly have to them."

"They let me live," Dorian said simply. "That's loyalty enough."

Snively sighed. This conversation was an old one, and he wanted to move on. But just as he opened his mouth, alarms started blaring all over the control room. "Security has been breached!" Snively exclaimed as the other two ran to computer consoles. "Find out where, quickly."

"All sectors reporting in secure," Metal Sonic said. "I can't find any evidence of a breach."

"I can," Dorian said slowly, staring at a monitor.

Snively and Metal Sonic rushed to his monitor, then he just pointed. A large island, floating in mid-air, was positioning itself directly above Robotropolis. "But that's not all," Dorian said, zooming in on the island. As they watched, two figures became obvious on the island's beach. One was a red-quilled echidna that no one recognized. He was dressed in only gloves and sneakers, reminding them faintly of Sonic. The other was a rather large and portly human that Snively recognized immediately.

"I can't believe it," he muttered, cursing. "After almost a year, my uncle is still alive!" He ran to his chair. "All units, open fire on that island," he ordered into his intercom. "Leave nothing but rubble!"

On the island, Robotnik watched with Knuckles as laser blasts streaked toward the island. Neither one moved, though it seemed there were enough lasers to vaporize the island. But about twenty meters from impact, the lasers vanished, absorbed by the island's force field. "I am impressed," Robotnik muttered.

"As well you should be," Knuckles replied. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

Dulcy winged over Knothole humming to herself. She came in for a landing right in front of Sally and Sondra's hut but landed in a nearby tree instead. "Oh, I'll never get it right!" she said, frustrated. She disentangled herself from the branches and fell to the ground.

She got up, muttering to herself, and walked to the door. "You guys ready yet?" she called, knocking on the door. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Almost done, Dulcy," Rosie said from inside. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

Dulcy sighed and sat herself down to wait. "Yeah, right," she thought. "If they're out in less than five minutes, I'll eat this twig." She leaned back against the wall of the hut and proceeded to fall asleep.

Back at Robotropolis, Snively watched the lasers have absolutely no effect on the Floating Island as it stopped directly above his command center. "All hover units, report to command center and attack the island!" Snively commanded.

"Why, I don't think that will be necessary," a voice said behind him. Snively and his friends turned to look and saw Robotnik standing in the doorway with that echidna right next to him. "In fact," Robotnik continued, "I think the only thing that will happen is me taking back control of my city!"

"Not as long as I'm here!" Dorian yelled, rushing at Robotnik.

Knuckles opened one of his gloved hands, revealing a yellow emerald. A bolt of lightning shot out of it, striking Dorian and knocking him backward.

"No!" Metal Sonic yelled, rushing at Knuckles. A wave of Knuckles' hand and Metal Sonic was lying beside Dorian.

Robotnik strode forward and grabbed Snively around the neck before Snively could do much more than gasp. "As I said, I shall now take back control of my city!" he proclaimed, eyes glowing a bright red.

Snively twisted and squirmed, but could not break out of Robotnik's death grip. Robotnik tightened his grip further until Knuckles came up and placed his hand on Robotnik's arm. "Remember the rules," Knuckles hissed.

Robotnik looked at Knuckles for a moment, but then released Snively. "I hate playing by any rules but my own," Robotnik said darkly.

"Well, you'll have to make an exception this time, if you want to be victorious. Remember, as Guardian, I can call the Emeralds to me at any time."

"I'd like to see you call them if you're dead," Robotnik muttered under his breath.

"If I die of any but natural causes, the Emeralds will turn on my murderer," Knuckles cautioned.

Robotnik sighed. He'd already tried to take the Emeralds by force once, and was not about to try again. "Very well. I assume you will go and inform my 'opponents' of my return?"

"Indeed I will," Knuckles said. "After you choose your three Emeralds." He held out his hands, displaying all seven Emeralds.

As Robotnik was considering, Snively crawled into his chair and pressed a button. Explosions shook Robotropolis to the core. "What have you done?" Robotnik thundered, picking Snively up by the back of his jacket.

"Just undone everything I have done in your absence," Snively sneered. "All my work: the AI SWATbots, the roboticization gun, everything gone!"

Robotnik glanced over at Metal Sonic, who was still in one piece. "Everything?" he inquired.

Snively shrugged. "Everything you could possibly use against me."

Robotnik walked over to Metal Sonic and dragged the robot to its feet. "You have a choice, robot, serve me or get scrapped!"

Metal Sonic looked at Snively for a moment and Snively just lowered his eyes. "Very well, sir," Metal Sonic said. "I will serve you."

"Excellent. Now, take this traitor and the other--" Robotnik cut off, just now realizing that Dorian had vanished. "Aargh! Where did he go?! No matter. Take this traitor to a holding cell until he can be roboticized. I'll get all of his secrets then." He tossed Snively to Metal Sonic, who dragged him out of the room. "Now, where were we Knuckles?"

"You were about to choose your three Emeralds to defend," Knuckles said, unmoved by what he had just seen.

Robotnik walked over to him and chose the yellow, grey, and white Emeralds. "These three will do nicely."

Knuckles nodded, closing his hands around the other four. "I will inform you when the others have been hidden. In the meantime, my Island will move to a neutral point. Good day, Doctor." With that, he vanished.

Robotnik set his Emeralds aside for the moment and saw about returning control of Robotropolis to him. "I wonder if that fool removed all my failsafe codes," he thought.

Dulcy was sound asleep when the door opened and Rosie stepped out. "Wake up, Dulcy," Rosie said, shaking her. "We're ready."

"Huh? Wha'?" Dulcy said sleepily. "Oh, five more minutes, ma."

Rosie grabbed one of Dulcy's ears and twisted it. "Owww!" Dulcy moaned. "All right, I'm up!"

"Come on out!" Rosie called into the hut.

Sondra came out first. She was dressed in a pink off-the-shoulder dress that accentuated her light blue fur very nicely. It came down to her ankles but was hemmed in such a way that it never touched the ground. She had on a slight bit of makeup, but not enough to notice unless you really looked at her. In her hands she held a bouquet of pink and red roses. "I still don't like pink," she muttered.

"Oh, but you look so cute!" Rosie and Dulcy said together.

Sondra tried to grimace, but it didn't come out right, and ended up smiling in spite of herself. "And now, the brides-to-be," she said, moving out of the way.

Dulcy caught her breath as Sally and Bunnie walked out of the hut together. Both had on white off-the-shoulder dresses, and it made each look somewhat older and more mature than they really were. Bunnie's was rather plain, but had some dark blue and purple designs stitched in the train. Sally's was a bit fancier, with the symbol of the House of Acorn displayed prominently on the front of the dress. Both had on gauzy veils which somewhat hid their faces, but everyone there knew that they were smiling and even crying.

"Wow," Dulcy said in awe. "You two look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Dulcy-gal!" Bunnie said. "We're ready anytime you are."

"Hold on a sec," Sally said. "I meant to ask you, how did you get these dresses together in such a short time, Rosie?"

"I sewed them a long time ago, Princess," Rosie said. "The dresses each of you are wearing are the same ones that your mothers wore when they got married."

Sally and Bunnie grew very quiet. "I had no idea," Bunnie said softly.

"You fill it out just as they did," Rosie said, beaming with pride. "They'd be so glad to see you like this."

"We'd better get going," Sally said, choking back more tears.

"Think you can get it right?" Rosie asked as the brides-to-be climbed up on Dulcy's back.

"Piece of cake, Rosie," Dulcy said and took off.

"Grab on, Rosie," Sondra said, revving up her legs as best she could. "I'm not going to let them get there before us!"

"Be careful you don't rip that dress," Rosie said, hanging on to Sondra's waist. "It took me a long time to finish it."

"I'll be careful!" Sondra promised, running off.

Just in front of Sanctuary, Sonic was pacing the ground nervously. "What is keeping them?" Sonic asked, checking his watch. "I hope they didn't change their minds."

"Do not be a fool, Sonic," Antoine said calmly, sitting down on the steps. "They would never change their minds after everything that has happened."

"Yeah, Sonic," Tails said. "Why else would you be in a tuxedo again and not complaining?"

Sonic smiled at that. "Very true, little bro. I guess I'm just getting cold feet."

"Everything will be fine, Sonic," Antoine said. He cocked his head to one side. "In fact, I believe I hear them now."

Sonic listened, and he too heard an approaching sonic boom. But then he saw it was only Sondra and Rosie and he sighed. "Oh, it's only you two," he said.

"Don't look so happy to see us," Sondra said sarcastically as Rosie let go.

"Since when do you wear--" Tails began.

"Don't say it!" Sondra yelled, marching over to Tails.

Tails opened his mouth again, but decided to grab Sondra and kiss her instead of saying anything. "I hate when you do that," Sondra murmured when he let her go.

"You look beautiful," Tails said, smiling.

"Here they come!" Rotor said, pointing up to the sky.

Everyone looked and saw Dulcy bearing down on them. They all ran for the safety of the building. "I'll show them!" Dulcy muttered.

"Take it easy, Dulcy!" Sally yelled, holding on to Dulcy's back as she went into a dive.

"Don't worry, Sally. Everything is under control." A few feet before she hit the ground, Dulcy spread her wings, using them as a brake. She turned right-side up and touched down lightly. "Like I said: under control." She carefully placed Sally and Bunnie down on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Dulcy," Sally said.

"No prob, Sal," Dulcy said, giving a thumbs-up. "I'll just wait out here; I don't like enclosed places too much."

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Bunnie asked, looking around.

"We're all waiting inside!" Sondra called from the doorway. "Hurry up!"

"Waiting's over," Sally murmured as she walked up the stairs with Bunnie.

Bunnie just nodded as they entered Sanctuary. Every citizen of Knothole, with the exception of the guards, had jammed into the benches. King Acorn, Maurice and Patricia, the only living relatives of any members of the wedding party, were seated on the front benches by themselves. Ari and Lupe had come in with what was left of their groups. Uncle Chuck had left his post in Robotropolis for the occasion. Even Naugus was in attendance. The only one not in attendance, it seemed, was Donovan. Bunnie felt a little disapponited at that, looking briefly at her left arm. "I'll bet he won't even show up at the party afterwards," she thought.

Tanis took his place by the altar as Sonic and Antoine walked up just in front of him. Antoine stood just to the right, and Sonic stood just to the left. Bunnie thought she had never seen Antoine look more handsome, and Sally felt the same about Sonic. "Everything's finally coming together," Sally whispered.

Beautiful organ music filled the building. Rosie was sitting at a large organ, playing a traditional wedding theme. "That's our cue," Sondra whispered from in front of them. She started to walk down the aisle to the beat of the music. Tails joined her after a couple of steps and escorted her up to the altar. Sondra moved to the right while Tails moved to the left.

The music swelled, signifying the entrance of the brides. Bunnie and Sally moved down the aisle slowly, one step at a time. Everyone's eyes turned to follow them as they passed, making each a little nervous. In a few moments, they reached their prospective husbands and stopped. Sonic lifted Sally's veil away from her face and Antoine did the same for Bunnie's.

"Thank you all for coming today to celebrate this double union," Tanis said, his voice resonating throughout the building. "Even in this time of war, these two couples have managed to grow, learn, and love each other, until they have come to this junction in their lives.

"I know this is a formality, but I must ask. If any creature here today has a just reason why these two couples should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I have just cause!" a strong voice called behind them. Everyone turned to look at the red-quilled echidna who had suddenly appeared in the doorway of Sanctuary.

A low murmur of anger swiftly spread through all present. All that is, except Tanis, who had suddenly grown quite sad. "The time is at hand," he whispered softly. "Oh that I had prayed it would not happen in my lifetime."

The echidna advanced down the aisle, ignoring the glances hurled at him by the crowd. "Well met, Shi-rat," he said authoritatively.

"Well met, Guardian," Tanis returned with a sigh.

"Guardian?" Sonic asked. "You know this joker?"

"I don't care if he knows him or not," Sally said angrily. "He better have a good excuse for interrupting our wedding!"

"Is the fate of Mobius cause enough?" the echidna asked, turning a cool gaze on the princess.

The murmuring changed in an instant from one of anger to one of shock. "You better explain yourself, and quickly," Sally said, her voice low and dark. "If you can't back up your words, I will--"

"Princess!" Tanis said sharply. "Remember where you are!"

Sally flushed for a moment, but retained her composure. "I'm waiting, echidna," she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I think you've been hanging around Sonic too long, Sally-girl," Bunnie whispered. "Now you're starting to act like him."

"If you wish to address me, my name is Knuckles," the echidna said. "And I cannot say anything until all interested parties are present."

"Everyone's here!" Sally snapped.

"Not quite everyone."

"He's right, my princess," Antoine said. "I do not see Donovan here."

Sally looked around and nodded hesitantly. "OK," she said. "Sondra, have Nadia contact Donovan and tell him to get here."

"I will Sally," Sondra said, reaching under her dress and taking Nadia from her boot.

Donovan stood in the middle of what had once been a village. Everything had been destroyed or burned by the Kavenoff. Fortunately, Donovan had been able to warn everyone of his approach, and they had reached the safety of their underground tunnels. But everything above ground had been destroyed.

He sighed. "How I wish the time would come when we could destroy the Kavenoff," he thought. "But that won't be for a long while yet. Until then, I'll just have to keep the damage he causes to a minimum."

"Hey, Squirrel-boy!" Nadia's voice came over his communicator. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Donovan said, taking his communicator out of his pocket.

"Good. Sally wants you in Sanctuary, five minutes ago."

"I have more important things to do than attend her wedding," he said.

Nadia made some reply, but Donovan didn't hear it. For at that moment, a black-furred hand grabbed him around his throat. "There was a party going on, and you didn't bother to tell me?" asked a pained voice accompained by a sick chuckling. "Well what's a party without the crash? Unfortunately for you, your attendance is no longer possible. For your participation in my game ends NOW!"

"Oh great!" Nadia yelled, hearing Alexi. "Hey, stinky! Yeah, you skunk- boy! I'm talking to you!"

Alexi grabbed the communicator from Donovan's hand while still holding him in a death-grip. "Don't worry there," he said, "you will join him soon. For when I find you, you too will be out of the game!"

"Not likely!" Nadia said. There was a sudden flash of light, and Donovan disappeared. "Looks like you lose this round!"

"But there will be many more," Alexi cackled. "For I have much more misery to give. And next time, I won't be as merciful!" He crushed the communicator in his hand, letting the parts fall to the ground.

Donovan dropped to the floor, gagging and coughing. "Wanna cut it any closer next time, Nadine?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Be glad I got you out of there, Squirrel-boy," Nadia said. When Sondra tried to close her, she sent a low-level shock out to stop her. "I'm not finished yet!"

"I think this computer's getting too big for her casing," Sondra muttered, shaking her hand.

Nadia was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Sondra," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

Sondra looked at Nadia for a second. "We'll talk later." She closed her up and put her back on her boot.

Once Donovan caught his breath, he began, "So what is it that you want..." Then he looked at Sondra. "Since when did you start wearing--"

"Don't say it!" Sondra yelled. "I'm not happy about this, and I don't want to be reminded. Besides, we're not in Sanctuary yet, and Tanis is inside, so I will shove a crystal up your nose!"

"Point made," Donovan said, standing. He walked into Sanctuary with Sondra right behind him. As soon as they stepped through the doors, he said, "...Pink."

Sondra looked at him hard, her eyes glowing crystalline momentarily. "You can't stay in here forever," she said softly, brushing past him.

Donovan smiled briefly, then followed her to the altar where everyone was gathered. "I know everyone here, but one," he said, looking at Knuckles.

Tanis walked over to Donovan. "Permit me to introduce Knuckles Echidna, Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds."

Donovan took off his shades and looked at Knuckles in surprise. "You mean it is happening?" he asked, his gaze shifting to Tanis.

Both Tanis and Knuckles nodded gravely. "Please, everyone make yourselves comfortable, and I will explain the history of my race and of the Emeralds," Knuckles said.

Those that were already seated remained so, but those who were standing either leaned against a wall or sat on the floor. "It is hard to know where to begin," Knuckles said. "Bear with me a moment, and I will try to cover everything."

(FLASHBACK)

In ages past, centuries before the covenant of Tanak' Shi-rat, a powerful creature known only as Chaos held all of Mobius in its grip. It was not known if this creature was a god, demon, or entity, but its power could not be denied. Every creature on Mobius knew fear then, and their fear served only to strengthen their oppressor.

Time and again, animals banded together to face Chaos. But no matter how many, or how skilled they were, their bodies littered the halls of Chaos' great palace. In time, all who could dare oppose it were gone. And so to did hope disappear.

Then one creature came, an echidna whose name has been swallowed up by the passage of time, to challenge Chaos. Chaos laughed derisively. Surely no one creature could get past all its defenses, let alone defeat it. But this echidna was different. He was a Holy One and had the power of the Almighty behind him. He was able to fight through all of Chaos' defenses until he stood face-to-face with the evil being.

Their battle raged for many days, neither one giving ground, nor gaining. The countryside was ravaged with the awesome powers these two foes unleashed. Finally, summoning up all the power at his disposal, the echidna defeated Chaos, shattering its hold on Mobius.

But Chaos was more than it appeared to be. Not even the omnipotence of the Almighty could destroy the beast. Instead, the echidna was forced to lock it away in seven emeralds, each one holding a different aspect of Chaos' power. Five emeralds would hold Chaos' power over the elements. Green held power over earth, red controlled fire, white contained wind, blue held water, and yellow tapped lightning. The two other emeralds, slightly larger then the rest, were very special. The purple emerald, whose size difference was so slight that to all but those most in tune with their senses did it appear equal to the other five, was created to hold the shadow of evil that resided in Chaos. The grey emerald, by far the largest, was entrusted with its life force to keep safe.

A special fortress was created to keep the Emeralds safe: an island that drew on the power of the Emeralds to float in mid-air. It became known as the Floating Island and was spelled with magics specifically designed to hide it from all forms of detection. The echidna was given the special honor of watching over the Emeralds, becoming the Guardian, as all his descendents would be. A few favored by the Guardian were chosen to live on the Island and populate it. And so it has remained for almost 1,000 years.

A legend has been passed down through the lines of the Guardians, telling of a time when a great evil would come of an attempted good that would once more plague Mobius. During that time, the fate of the Emeralds, and indeed the entire planet, would be determined. Battles would be raged according to the ancient laws. He who first found the Island could choose three emeralds to guard himself, though he may not lay any claim to them until they were defended. He could also choose those who would become his main opponents for control of the Emeralds, though anyone may vie for their power. The Guardian would then scatter the other four, hiding them carefully in remote places, accessible only to those with great skill and determination. The battles would only begin then and continue until one side held all seven.

The Guardian would preside over all battles, remaining neutral in all. But this particular line of Holy Ones would be exempt from the covenant of Tanak' Shi-rat because of the special job they have been given. They could do whatever it took to make sure that the issue was decided within a year of the first battle.

For it is written that if the Emeralds are ever assembled with the Life Emerald at the center, a powerful force for good would be bestowed upon their owner. But, if the Emeralds are assembled with the Shadow Emerald at its core, then whoever had assembled the Emeralds would gain all of Chaos' powers. But, if the emeralds were fought over for more than one year without being assembled or returned, then Chaos would be reborn, and Mobius would return to darkness.

(FLASHBACK)

"And that is the story of the Emeralds," Knuckles concluded. "The time is at hand for the Race for the Emeralds to begin."

"If I may ask," Sally said thoughtfully, "what is this great evil that has come from an attempted good?"

"Do you really have to ask, Sally?" Uncle Chuck asked heavily. "He must be talking about my roboticizer. Remember, I originally designed it to help animals live longer."

Knuckles nodded. "You are correct, Charles Hedgehog. But do not blame yourself. Some items in destiny are preordained; how they come about is of no consequence, they will come about."

"So Snively found the Floating Island," Sonic said. "Man, I thought he had been a little too quiet lately."

"It was not Snively that found it," Knuckles said slowly. "No, it was an enemy long thought dead, but who never was."

Fear and apprehension spread across everyone's face as an understanding took hold. "You can't possibly mean..." Sally began, but could not finish.

Knuckles nodded again. "Dr. Robotnik has returned, and is once more in control of Robotropolis."

Sally seemed about to faint, and Sonic had to hurry to catch her. Everyone started talking at once. Everyone, but two. Both Tanis and Donovan had their heads bowed and eyes closed. They, more than anyone else, knew the full impact of this news.

Antoine was the first to notice the change in their demeanors. "What is the matter with you two?" he asked. "We are all upset about this, but you seem more saddened then upset."

All of Sanctuary grew quiet and turned to look at them. Tanis spoke first. "With Snively out of power, I am once more bound by the covenant of Tanak' Shi-rat," he said in a choked voice. "By that covenant, I must move Sanctuary back to its former location, and can no longer aid you in any way."

Rosie looked stricken at this, and Sally paled further. Sondra's eyes widened suddenly, and she looked at Donovan in fear. "Oh, no," she thought.

Donovan read the look on Sondra's face perfectly. "Oh, yes," he said slowly. "With Snively out of power, the roboticization gun and the AI SWATbots will no longer have any effect. I must return to maintaining the balance, as was before Snively came to power."

"But 'Buttnik still has his technology," Sonic protested. "Doesn't that count?"

"Not in the case of this race," Donovan said after some thought. "The only thing that can possibly affect this balance now is ownership of the Emeralds. Though Robotnik has three Emeralds, he does not technically own them."

"And even so," Knuckles added, "Snively destroyed all of his technology before Robotnik could stop him. All that is, except for the one called Metal Sonic. And above that, neither of the two main sides can attack the other for the sole purpose of attacking or weakening until the ownership of each Emerald is decided."

"Then what of our food?" Patricia asked. "A great deal of our supply comes from raids on Robotropolis. Remember, I'm eating for two here!"

Knuckles smiled. "I will always be available if you have any unrelated needs or questions. As such, I will provide you with the fruits and other foodstuffs found on my Floating Island. All you need do is ask Tanis to contact me. That he can do without violating the covenant."

"And what of the Emeralds he has?" Tails asked. "How can we get them if we can not attack him?"

"You cannot attack for the sole purpose of attacking him or weakening him. Remember, he cannot lay claim to the Emeralds until he has defended them. You would not be weakening him by getting something in his domain which he does not control."

"Then I truly must go," Donovan said. "I will inform Robotnik about the new state of things. Oh, and don't try to contact me on the old frequency. I am building a new communicator on a different frequency, one that both you and Robotnik will have to find in order to contact me. And even then, I will only help if the balance of power is not in your favor."

He walked to the doors, but stopped just inside. "By the way, Sondra, please apologize to Nadia for me. I had no right to snap at her after she had just saved my life." Then, without so much as a goodbye, he activated his rocket boots and took off.

"This...is too much...too fast," Sally whispered. "I...need some time..."

"And you shall have it," Knuckles said. "I shall hide the remaining four Emeralds within the span of one month. I will come to Knothole to let you know when the Race is beginning. Until then, I take my leave."

"Wait!" Sondra said just as Knuckles prepared to go. "Can you tell us which Emeralds Robotnik has chosen to defend?"

Knuckles considered that briefly. "That much, you do have a right to know. Robotnik is defending the Lightning, Wind, and Life Emeralds. If there is nothing else." Knuckles waved his hands and disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone just looked at each other, their spirits dampened. "All of a sudden, I'm not in much of a mood to get married," Sonic said.

"Oh come on, sugarhog," Bunnie said. "Yes, this is a big problem, but I see no reason to put all our lives on hold for this!"

"Don't you see, Bunnie," Sally said weakly, "this is the only reason why we should. We have less than a month to prepare for who knows what. We can't put our desires ahead of Mobius'. Especially me, as the princess."

"She is right," King Acorn said. "I must remain with Tanis until the evil within me is gone. She must lead you to the Emeralds."

"But what about us?" Bunnie pleaded to Antoine. "We shouldn't have to!"

"Listen to yourself, Bunnie," Antoine said. "I know it is important to you that we get married; it's just as important to me! But what kind of future will we give our children if we allow Robotnik to win? The Emeralds must be the only thing on our minds."

"I know," Bunnie whispered brokenly. "It's just that I've waited so long for this, and to have it all snatched away..."

"I am not going anywhere," Antoine said, hugging her. "If you will wait for me, I will always wait for you."

Bunnie could say nothing more, but just sobbed quietly into Antoine's shoulder. "I think it's best that we return to Knothole," Sonic said. He picked Sally up in his arms and solemnly walked from Sanctuary. Antoine picked Bunnie up and followed, as did the rest of those who were going.

The only ones who stayed behind with Tanis were King Acorn, Naugus, and Rosie. "I think we should retire to our rooms," Naugus said to the king. "I believe these two have something they wish to discuss."

"Yes," the king agreed. "We will await your summons." He bowed and both he and Naugus headed to the back.

"Rosie..." Tanis began.

"No, don't say anything," Rosie said. "I know this is not your choice."

"You could stay with me, here."

Rosie shook her head. "My first duty is to Sally and the others, just as yours is to the covenant, and hers is to the planet. Now more than ever they need someone there to comfort and talk to them."

Tanis nodded. "I understand. You will always be welcome here."

Rosie smiled. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I will be around," she said, then quickly left, tears in her eyes.

Tanis called upon his magic to transport Sanctuary back to its original location. When the magical whirlwind ended, all that was left was a single tear, and that was quickly swallowed up by the ground.

In Robotropolis, Snively sat patiently in his cell while Metal Sonic paced outside it. "Would you please stop pacing!" Snively said. "It's really beginning to annoy me."

"I can't help it," Metal Sonic said. "I've got a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"Yes, like what?" Dorian asked, walking out of the shadows.

Metal Sonic looked at him. "Just what I've been waiting for." He threw something at the security camera and knocked it out of commission. "I just hope he wasn't watching," Metal Sonic said, opening the cell.

"What are you doing?" Dorian and Snively demanded together.

"Letting you go. I couldn't figure out a way to let you go before, but now I can tell Robotnik that you jumped me from behind and freed him."

Snively ran out of the cell. "It seems I have made you well," Snively said. He and Dorian took one of the many secret passages out of Robotropolis as Metal Sonic slammed himself into a wall a few times, then went to report to Robotnik.

The next morning, Sally aroused herself from a deep and dreamless slumber that had been caused by three hours of non-stop crying. She threw on her vest and boots just as Sonic walked in. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"From the looks of it, as well as you," Sally answered.

Sonic rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Hey, what's that doing up there for?" Sonic asked, pointing to Sally's wedding dress which was hung above the head of her bed.

"I put it there as a reminder that my life is on hold. Until we know the fate of Mobius, I'm not free to do anything I want to. Now, more than ever, everyone will be looking to us to lead them."

"I know," Sonic said. He sat down on her bed and sat her down on his lap. They just sat there, hugging and crying, finding comfort in each other when they knew there was little to offer.

Sondra watched them from her bed, eyelids half-closed. Her heart went out to them, as it did to everyone. But she knew there was nothing she could do until the Race began. And so she waited, as did all of Knothole, for the time when Knuckles would come to them and tell them it was time to begin:

THE RACE FOR THE EMERALDS


	2. The Magma Stone June 17 1997

"Dormant Fires"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Hi to all our fans out there. I know this story took a while, but I hope you think it was worth the wait. Anyway, just take a look and we'll see what happens.

Now to attend to some more serious business. As some of you already know, Francis has been diagnosed with End Stage Renal Disorder. In other words, his kidneys are failing. I have been found a suitable donor for him, and we will have the surgery June 18th. Or at least, that was how it was planned until June 10. Now the doctors have postponed the surgery until August 6th. But here's the kicker: If I don't lose about 20-25 lbs in 5 weeks, the surgery may be postponed until December! As you can guess, we're not in very good moods, but we will continue to write. Hopefully, I might even gain home access during my recovery to continue writing. Keep us in your prayers and wish us both luck. Till next time, happy reading.

Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Princess Sondra Acorn(new-R)  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Rotor  
Knuckles Echidna  
Maurice Hedgehog(new-R)  
Patricia Hedgehog(new-R)  
Dulcy  
Dr. Robotnik  
Metal Sonic

#15

Sonic slumped against the corner turnbuckles, sweating profusely. Sally stood in the opposite turnbuckle for a moment, then ran at him. Halfway across the ring, she went into a handspring and landed elbow first against Sonic.

Sonic would have fallen to the mat, if there had been any room to. Sally grabbed him by the hair-quills and dragged him to her corner where she tagged in Sondra. Sondra stepped through the ropes and grabbed Sonic in a double chicken-wing as Sally hopped up to the second turnbuckle. "Time to get out, Sally," Bunnie said, starting a five-count.

Sally flew at Sonic with a clothesline just as Sondra bridged back into a tiger suplex. Bunnie went down for the count. One...two...

Tails jumped in to make the save. Bunnie escorted him back to his corner, during which time Sondra and Sally each grabbed a leg and pulled them in opposite directions.

Sonic sat up immediately, yelling in pain. Sondra dragged him to his feet only to put him back down with a snapmare. She ran to the ropes, bounced off, and hit Sonic with a powerful leg drive. She tried to cover Sonic for the pin, but he kicked out at one.

Sondra picked him up in a front face-lock. Then, changing her mind, whipped him to the ropes. Sonic reversed the whip, caught Sondra around the legs as she came off, twisted and dropped her throat first on the top rope.

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails yelled from the corner as Sonic dropped to his knees. "Get over here!"

Sonic crawled toward his corner as Sondra crawled to hers. Sondra reached first and tagged in Sally. Sally made a dash to cut Sonic off, but he managed to tag in Tails. Tails jumped over the top rope, hitting Sally with a well- timed drop kick. He got up and hit Sondra with one as she came over. He kept alternating between them until Sondra fell out of the ring.

Tails picked Sally up on his shoulders and tagged in Sonic. Sonic climbed to the top turnbuckle as Bunnie started counting. Sonic jumped off, wrapping his legs around Sally's head and bringing her down in a Frankenstenier. Sonic immediately made a cover, but Sondra interfered before Bunnie could get a count.

At that point, everything broke loose. All four were in the ring, pummeling each other, and Bunnie could not get control. Sally threw Sonic out of the ring and went out after him. Sondra picked up Tails for a bodyslam, but he kept kicking his feet and she overbalanced backward. Tails landed on his feet, picked her up, and dropped down in the Tombstone piledriver. He fell on her for the cover. Bunnie noticed it and ran over. One...two...three.

Sally jumped in the ring and started arguing with Bunnie. "Sonic and I were legal; how could you count Sondra out?!" she screamed.

Bunnie thought for a moment. "She right, sugarfox?" she called to Antoine, who was sitting ringside.

"Yes, she is," Antoine said.

"OK, match continues," Bunnie said.

Sally nodded. When she turned around, Sonic kicked her in the stomach, grabbed her head, and DDT'd her. Bunnie went down to count as Sonic covered her. One...two...three.

"Looks like it didn't matter," Rotor said, ringing the bell.

Sonic and Tails highfived each other, then went to wake up their fiancee/ girlfriend, as the case may be.

"I hate to break up your training," a voice said from the forest, "but the time is at hand."

Everyone looked and saw Knuckles walking toward them. "The Emeralds are hidden?" Sally asked, snapping to full alertness when she saw Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded. "I must now inform Robotnik of this, but you need not wait until I return to begin looking for them. In fact, I suggest you start as soon as possible." He chanted something under his breath and slowly disappeared from view.

"He certainly knows how to make an exit," Tails mumbled. "You OK, Sondra?"

"Oh, fine!" she said sarcastically as he helped her to her feet. "I just got dropped on my head, that's all. How do you think I feel?!"

"Like you could use one of these," Tails said, giving her a long hug.

"I hate when you make it impossible for me to stay mad at you," Sondra said, kissing his nose."

"Enough you two," Sally said. "We have to start planning our searches for the Emeralds. Meet at the War Room in one hour."

As everyone started to leave, Maurice came running up. "Umm, did I hear Knuckles just now?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, but he already left," Rotor said. "Why?"

"Patricia's hungry, and she's in a bit of a bad mood. After all, she is B.T.S."

"B.T.S.?" Antoine asked. "What is that?"

"Beginning To Show," Maurice said with a smirk.

"I heard that!!" Patricia yelled stalking to him. Before Maurice could run away, she picked him up and dropped him on her knee, groin first.

Maurice was the only one who felt the pain, but every male there doubled over. But when she kicked him there with her pointed boot, they all fell down. "Beginning to show, my foot," she said, stalking away. "He says that again and I'll make sure he walks tiptoe for the next year!"

"Wonder if we'll be like that?" Bunnie asked Sally.

"Nah, we'll be worse," she replied as Antoine and Sonic fainted.

"I won't kick," Sondra said, walking away. "After all, I do have my crystals." And then Tails fainted.

"You women are cruel," Rotor said in a tight voice.

"Your point?" all three asked.

"Glad I'm not hooked up," Rotor muttered. Then, aloud, he asked, "By the way, anyone seen Dulcy? She's been gone since this morning."

"Actually, I haven't," Sally said. "I'll contact her after I shower."

Dulcy stretched her wings luxuriously and went into a full glide. She loved flying over the Lava Pools that lay near the Great Forest. The updrafts were a bit tricky to navigate, but they helped her soar to heights she usually had to "crack the whip" to attain. From those heights, only the towers of Robotropolis reminded her that Mobius was not as peaceful as it looked, and even they were far off in the distance.

Dulcy flew near a small mountain that had once been an active volcano. The volcano had long since cooled off, the crater a half-moon of solid pumice and obsidian. Dulcy often explored the crater during one of the quieter periods in her life. On her last trip she had discovered the warming stone she had given to Sondra for Christmas. It was another of the rare joys in her life.

Dulcy winged over the crater, getting ready to land to do some more exploring, but ended up pumping her wings furiously to gain altitude. What had recently been solid rock was now a roiling lake of magma. Noxious gases boiled up from the surface and filled her nostrils. To any other creature, those fumes would have been lethal. But dragons give off those fumes in their fire breath, so it was merely an irritation to Dulcy. The unexpected updrafts were more of a problem to her.

Dulcy rose to a safe altitude and started circling the newly active volcano. "What's going on here?" she thought. "This thing died out a long time ago! How could it possibly be active again?"

She peered through the thick ash and smoke. All she could see was the brown of the volcano and the orange lava. She flew lower, navigating the updrafts carefully. In the center of the lake was a bright spot of red, seemingly untouched by the lava that surrounded it. It glittered and shone, like a jewel of some kind. But no ordinary jewel would last in the heat of that volcano. Unless...

"A Chaos Emerald!" Dulcy exclaimed. "That's gotta be the reason behind this. I gotta go tell Sally."

In Robotropolis, Robotnik was musing over Knuckles' words, who had just left after telling him it was time.. "So the Race is on," he thought. "Very well." Aloud, he said, "Metal Sonic, scan all sectors for any unexpected power sources."

"Funny you should mention that," the robot replied, zooming in on the volcano Dulcy had just left. "This volcano, extinct for the past hundred years or so, has just started up again. Doesn't look like a natural occurence to me."

"I see," Robotnik said thoughtfully. "Very well. Gather a battalion of SWATbots and we will examine that volcano. It is entirely possible that Knuckles has hidden the Fire Emerald there. The only problem will be in how to get it."

"I believe I may know a way, sir," Metal Sonic said. "I will inform you once we reach the volcano."

"Whatever," Robotnik said, waving it aside. "If your way does not work, I am sure I will come up with something. Get the SWATbots together and we will see."

"Yo, Sally!" Sonic yelled, bursting into her hut with Tails close behind, "Dulcy's back, and she's got some major news for you."

"SONIC!" Sally screamed, hurriedly tying her bathrobe. "Don't you knock anymore?"

But Sonic didn't seem to notice. "Dulcy thinks she found one of the Emeralds!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Sally asked, forgetting her earlier anger and embarassment. "Let's go!"

"Umm, you might want to get dressed first, Aunt Sally," Tails said, his eyes tightly closed.

"Good point, Tails," Sally muttered. "I'll wait till Sondra gets out of the shower and we'll meet you in the War Room."

"Cool," Sonic said. "Grab on, little bro!" Tails grabbed on as Sonic peeled out of the hut.

Sally just shook her head. "That was close," she thought. "Now I know how Bunnie felt, almost." She walked to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Move it, Sondra! An Emerald's been found."

A little while later, everyone was in the War Room, listening to Dulcy tell her tale. "When I saw that red jewel, I knew it had to be an Emerald," she finished.

"What do you think, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"It could be the Fire Emerald that Knuckles mentioned," she said slowly. "In any case, it's worth checking out. Dulcy, take Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine to the volcano, the rest of us will follow on foot. Any questions?"

"None," they all chorused.

"Good, then let's get moving." The War Room cleared out except for Sonic who appeared deep in thought. "Careful, Sonic," Sally joked, "don't want you to hurt yourself."

Sonic looked up at Sally, and what Sally saw chilled her more than an Arctic snowstorm could. For the first time in her life, she saw true fear in the eyes of her betrothed. "Sonic?" she whispered, sitting down next to him.

"Sal...I..." Sonic began in a choked whisper.

"Sonic, what is it?" Sally asked, her voice insistent.

"I...I'm scared," Sonic said, then blushed at his confession.

"What?" Sally asked, not really understanding what he was saying.

"I said I'm scared," Sonic said softly. "I mean, yeah I was scared when I first faced the Kavenoff, but this is different. Then, I was afraid for my life. But now, it's like the fear is eating away at me."

"Sonic, you're scaring me. I've never known you to be like this, and I don't like it. Now knock it off, we've got an Emerald to get."

"That's just it, Sal," Sonic said. "I feel like all of Mobius is on my shoulders. Look, we both know that even though you have your powers and Sondra has her crystals, everyone is looking to me to beat Robotnik down like I've always done."

"Exactly, Sonic. Like you've always done."

"I just don't know if I got what it takes anymore. I mean, when we were talking about getting the Emerald, I should've been thinking about ways to outfox ol 'Butt-nik. But all I could keep thinking about was whether or not I should let you get that close to an active volcano. Yeah, I was excited when I first heard the news, but it didn't last too long. I should be concentrating on saving Mobius, but all I can think of is making sure you stay safe."

"Sonic, are you sure this isn't just about how I got roboticized that time? Come on, let it drop."

Sonic took Sally's hands in his, and Sally was shocked at how cold his hands were. "I can't, Sal. You are the single most important thing in my life right now. I know Mobius has to come first, but Mobius be damned if you're not there with me."

"Sonic, I don't know what to say," Sally whispered.

Sonic kissed her right hand, then her left, then the ring he had given to her. "Just hold me," he whispered, putting her arms around him, and then his around her.

Sally hugged Sonic close, cradling his head to her bosom. Sonic held on to her as if for dear life. A mixture of emotions collided within Sally's heart. All at once she felt like Sonic's mother, sister, friend, lover, fiancee, and wife. She was each one, and she was all of them.

Sally turned Sonic's face up to hers. The fear had vanished from his eyes, only to be replaced by a terrbile longing. Instantly, everything vanished from Sally's world. Mobius, Robotnik, Knuckles, the Emeralds; all gone. The only thing she knew right now was Sonic, that she loved him, and wanted to be with him in every way that her love dictated. She lowered her face to his, eyes closing.

"Hey, come on you two!" Tails yelled, stepping back in the War Room. "Get the lead out!"

Sonic and Sally both jumped, brought back to reality. "We'll be right out, Tails," Sally said in a shaky voice.

"Fine," Tails said, leaving.

"Sal, I..." Sonic began.

Sally kissed her finger and put it across Sonic's lips. "We'll finish this later," she said.

Sonic nodded and they both stood up and walked outside. "Everyone ready?" Sally asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Pretty much, Sis," Sondra said, taking Nadia from her boot and opening her up. "Nadia, plot the safest course to the volcano."

"You got it, Sondra," Nadia said. "And while I'm doing that, I'll contact Dono... Oh yeah, I forgot, I can't anymore," she ended sadly, and then shut herself off for some reason.

"Nadia, the route please. Nadia? Yo, Nadia, come on!" Sondra said, shaking her a bit.

"I'll have Nicole do it," Sally said, taking Nicole from her boot and repeating Sondra's request.

"Processing now, Sally," Nicole said dutifully.

"I don't know what's up with Nadia lately," Sondra said, closing her up and putting her back on her boot. "Think I'll have Uncle Chuck take a look at her later."

"Projecting map now, Sally," Nicole interrupted. A holographic map appeared with a route highlighted in red.

"OK, everyone, you know where to go and how to get there," Sally said, closing up Nicole. "Let's get a move on."

Robotnik sat quietly in his hovership by the rim of the volcano's crater. He waited patiently for Metal Sonic to get his plan in motion. "SWATbot units 1, 3, and 5 through 15 move to the east side of the volcano," the robot said into the communicator. "Report back when you are three-quarters of the way up the side."

"UNDERSTOOD, SIR," a SWATbot droned back.

"I am waiting for this plan," Robotnik said, tapping his fingers together. "I am not a very patient man."

"You will see everything in due time, sir," Metal Sonic said. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"I seem to remember a previous lackey of mine telling me that exact same thing."

"IN POSITION, SIR," a SWATbot droned.

"Use your laser drills to drill through the side of the volcano," Metal Sonic ordered.

"I see," Robotnik said appreciatively. "Lower the level of the lava and we should be able to get the Emerald."

"And the placement of the hole will direct the lava right toward the Great Forest," Metal Sonic added. "It's not our fault if the hole we create to get the Emerald might cause some discomfort for the Freedom Fighters; that's not the reason for the hole."

Robotnik let out a low chuckle that would have made Metal Sonic's quills stand on end if they were not metal. "Oh yes, very good. Very good indeed. I like the way you think."

"I do my best."

Dulcy flew high overhead as Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Sondra ran across the ground. "Getting pretty fast myself, huh Sonic?" Tails asked, running beside his best friend.

"I'll say. Not too long ago I was carrying you around everywhere. And now this." Sonic sighed momentarily, then noticed how Tails' feet were not really touching the ground as he ran. "Hey, what the...?"

Sondra straightened up from behind Tails. "Oh, it's just me," she said, and Sonic could see her hands on his back, pushing him as she ran.

"Not funny you two," Sonic muttered.

"Oh lighten up, Sonic," Sally said on the other side of him. "Remember, they are still twelve, no matter how they look."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic said, speeding up a bit and pulling away.

"We didn't hurt his feelings, did we?" Tails asked, jumping up and starting to fly. "He's been awfully touchy lately."

"He's just got a lot on his mind," Sally said evasively. "A lot's been happening to him with his family and everything. Give him a little time."

"I'll go talk to him," Sondra said, running faster to catch up with Sonic.

Meanwhile, Tails was staring hard at Sally, who was doing everything she could to avoid his gaze. "What exactly did I interrupt, Aunt Sally?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm...keep your eyes forward, Tails," she said nervously.

Tails looked ahead just in time to avoid a tree. "Did it have something to do with that talk Sonic had with me last summer?" he persisted.

Sally's turned the color of Sondra's hair. "Oh good, we're catching up," she said, stubbornly avoiding the subject.

Tails grumbled something, but remained silent as they rejoined the two hedgehogs. "Everything settled?" he asked.

"Not really, little bro," Sonic said, "but I do feel better."

"So what did you two talk about?" Sally asked in a whisper.

"You," Sonic answered simply.

"What about me?"

"She just told me stuff I already knew, but it helped to hear it from someone else's mouth."

Sally nodded. "We're almost there," she said to the others. "Sonic, signal Dulcy to come in for a landing."

Sonic let out a shrill whistle as they reached the base of the volcano. Dulcy dipped her wings down and came in for a landing. "Careful, Dulcy," Rotor said, shutting his eyes.

"Don't distract me," Dulcy said, turning her head to look at Rotor.

"Dulcy!" Bunnie yelled.

"What?" She turned back around and saw the ground rushing up. "Hang on!" She opened her wings to try to brake her descent but she was too close. She hit the ground hard, sending her three passengers flying. They managed to land relatively safely a few feet away.

"What happened?" Sally asked, running up with the others.

"Dulcy blew it," Rotor said, standing and dusting himself off.

"Only because you distracted me," Dulcy retorted.

"Knock it off," Sondra said, getting in the middle of them. "Everyone's nerves are frayed right now. Both of you chill!"

Dulcy and Rotor glared at each other a moment, then shrugged it off. "Good," Sally said. "Dulcy, where exactly did you see that Emerald?"

"In the mouth of the volcano," Dulcy said, pointing. "It was perched on a small rock in the center. Funny, I don't remember all those flashing lights on the side of it."

"Say wha'?" Sonic asked, looking. "Oh man, SWAT-butts. Robotnik must've found the Emerald. But what are they doing on the side?"

"Let's get up there and find out," Sally said. "The rest of you stay here." Without waiting for an answer, they revved up and took off.

Sonic and Sally ran as close as they deemed safe and hid behind an outcropping of rock. "Can you see what they're doing?" Sonic asked.

Sally pulled a pair of binoculars from her backpack. "It looks like they're drilling into the side of the volcano. Omigosh, Sonic. If they break through they'll send a river of lava heading straight for Knothole!"

"Time for those SWATbots to crash and burn," Sonic said. "I'll take care of them; you get back and warn the others."

"No way, Sonic," Sally said. "I already told you, you don't have to protect me."

"Sal, no time to argue."

"My point exactly," Sally said, running straight to the SWATbots.

Sonic ran after her just as she reached the first SWATbot. A few well- timed blows, and it was out of comission. But the others didn't seem to notice; they went right on drilling. "Yo, over here SWATbots!" Sonic yelled, waving his arms. But they paid just as much attention to him. "What gives?"

At that moment, the laser drills punched through the volcano's side and lava started spewing through. "Sonic!" Sally yelled. "Get up to the crater and stop Robotnik. I'll take care of these bots and warn the others."

"Like I said originally," Sonic said, heading up the volcano.

Sally dumped each SWATbot into the lava before they could widen the hole too far. She ran down to the others and told them what happened. "You've got to find a way to divert the lava; I'm going up to help Sonic," she said, heading back up.

"Don't be a fool Sally-girl!" Bunnie yelled after her. "Let sugarhog take care of it!"

"It is no use," Antoine said. "She is already out of hearshot."

"That's earshot," Bunnie corrected distractedly. "We better figure out a way to stop that lava or we'll be living in the middle of the biggest forest fire ever!"

Sondra took Nadia off her boot and opened her up. "Feel like doing a little work, Nadia?"

"What's the problem, Sondra?" Nadia asked, seemingly back to herself.

"Lava's heading this way."

"So move!"

"Not that easy. If we don't stop it, it will destroy the Great Forest."

"I see, give me a minute." Nadia grew quiet as she considered her options.

"The lava level is receding, sir," Metal Sonic announced. "It is now safe enough to fly in and get the emerald."

"Excellent," Robotnik said. "And what of my favorite Freedom Fighters?"

"They are busy trying to figure a way to stop the lava."

"Take us in."

"Not so fast, 'Butt-nik!" Sonic yelled, bursting into the pod. "You ain't going nowhere."

"Think again, hedgehog! Metal Sonic, take care of him."

Metal Sonic jumped at Sonic, but Sonic ducked out of the way. As they struggled, Robotnik flew the ship over the Emerald. "Just a little bit more," he muttered.

Sonic planted his feet into Metal Sonic's gut and pushed him into Robotnik. "Thanks for the lift!" Sonic said. "I think I can take it from here."

"Look to your princess, hedgehog," Robotnik cautioned, gloating.

"What?!" Sonic looked out the open hatch.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled. She was trapped on a rapidly disappearing island of rock in the lava river.

"Sal!" Sonic yelled back. "Fly outta there, hurry!"

"I can't! My foot's trapped! Get the Emerald; I'll be fine!"

"Your choice, hedgehog," Robotnik sneered. "Get the Emerald, or save your girlfriend."

"One day, Robotnik," Sonic muttered. He revved up his legs and took off toward Sally.

Robotnik threw Metal Sonic off him roughly. "Lower the craft as far as you can."

"Yes, sir," Metal Sonic said, standing a little shakily. "Man," he thought, "at least Snively checked to see how I was."

Sonic jumped over the lava to where Sally was trapped. "I'm getting you outta here," he said, pulling at her boot.

"Oh no," Sally moaned. Sonic looked up and saw Robotnik's ship flying off, momentarily lit by a reddish light. "He's got the Fire Emerald!"

"We'll get it back somehow," Sonic said. "Right now, I gotta get you to safety." He pulled and wiggled her boot, but it wouldn't come loose. Sonic started punching the rock, hoping to crack it enough to get her foot loose. Finally, the rock gave way and Sonic was able to free her foot. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Sally tested her foot gingerly and winced in pain. "No, but I should be able to fly."

Sonic grabbed on to her hands. "Good, then fly us outta here. This rock's getting too small for my taste."

Sally nodded and took off. Sonic let out a slight yelp of pain as they flew over the lava. "What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked. Before Sonic could answer, she felt something warm and sticky on her hand. "Sonic, your hand!" she yelled, feeling one hand swell and seeing the glove torn and bloody.

"I'll be fine, Sal," Sonic said through gritted teeth. "Just get us back to the others."

Sondra tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Nadia to finish. "Come on Nadia," she said, "that lava should be here soon."

"Hold your horses!" Nadia snapped. "I'm on to something. About 2 feet below us is a hollow shaft that leads back into the volcano. If we can find a way to get through to it, it should swallow up the lava."

"Is that all?" Bunnie asked, taking off her engagement ring and putting it in a pocket. "Just leave that to li'l ol' me." She turned her left arm robotic and started pounding on the volcano. "See, the thing's already starting to crack."

"Here comes Sonic and Aunt Sally!" Tails exclaimed, pointing.

Everyone but Bunnie surrounded them as they landed. "Well, where is this Emerald?" Antoine asked.

Sally leaned on Sonic and pointed at a small dot in the sky that was rapidly receding. "No way!" Dulcy exclaimed. "How could Robotnik beat you?"

"Robotnik didn't," Sally said ruefully. "I did. Sonic had to save me so Robotnik got the Emerald."

"You two look a little worse for wear," Sondra observed.

"We'll be fine," Sonic said. "What's Bunnie doing?"

"Trying to open a..." Sondra began, but stopped and stared.

Bunnie was kneeling on the volcano, eyes closed in concentration. She made punching motions with her robotic fist, but they were slow and never touched the volcano. The motions seemed to be in time with her breathing which was deep and even. "What is she...?" Sondra started, but Antoine clapped his hand across her mouth.

"Just watch," he said, smiling.

Bunnie's eyes snapped open. With a loud yell, "Kiai!" she struck the volcano. At first, nothing happened. Bunnie got up and calmly walked to the others. Almost as soon as she stopped, the volcano began to cave in where she had punched it. A ten-foot diameter circle fell away, revealing the shaft Nadia had described.

The others stood open-mouthed as Bunnie returned her arm to normal and replaced the ring. "We might want to move," she said, as if nothing had happened. "That lava's gonna be on top of us pretty soon."

"How did you do that?" Tails asked as they all moved to a safe distance.

"Years of training," Bunnie said simply, and stoutly refused to say more on the subject.

Everyone watched and waited as the lava inched closer to the hole. When the lava reached the lip, they all held their collective breaths. When it poured over the side and into the hole, they all cheered. "Way to go Bunnie!" they said.

"It's not over yet," Dulcy said, subdued. "Look!" They turned to look and saw that some of the lava had skirted the hole and was making a beeline for the Great Forest. "I'll get it," she said, spreading her wings.

"No," Sally said, limping along with Sonic's help. "We'll get it. See if you can freeze up the hole it's coming through."

"Gotcha, Sal!" Dulcy said. She took off and headed for the hole in the volcano.

"What can we do here?" Rotor asked, eyeing the lava nervously.

"Sonic, Sondra, see if you can whip up a cyclone and cool that lava off," Sally suggested.

"Let's do it..." Sonic began.

"...To it!" Sondra finished, bumping her fist against Sonic's.

"I'll help too," Tails said. "I can use my tails as a fan. I'm just gonna need someone to hold me down so I don't fly off."

Dulcy flew swiftly to the hole in the volcano. It was wider than she had figured it would be. "This ain't gonna be easy," she thought. She took a few deep breaths and let out a freezing blast through her nostrils. The lava steamed and sputtered where her breath touched it, almost immediately slowing and starting to cool. But as fast as it cooled, more hot lava came out of the hole, nullifying her work.

"This ain't working," she thought. She flew closer and let out another blast, hitting the lava stream dead on. It seemed to be working, but then she ran out of breath and all her work was undone. "There has to be another way!"

She circled above the hole for a few moments, pondering. Then she hit upon a way. She flew to the side and aimed her breath at an angle, hitting the lava stream on the side. When she ran out of breath this time, she was glad to see that the hole had closed somewhat.

Dulcy flew above the hole and did the same there, then to the other side. She repeated the process a few times, closing the hole a little bit each time she made a pass. Finally, the hole was closed, and she slumped down on the volcano, exhausted. She laid her head down, trying to catch her breath. "Glad that's over," she thought.

A loud rumble shook the volcano. She wearily raised her head and looked up. Thick clouds of ash and smoke had begun billowing from the volcano. "Oh no," Dulcy thought, "it's getting ready to erupt! I ain't gonna be able to stop it if it does!"

She pushed herself up to a standing position and took off. She flew over the top of the volcano and started blasting the edge with her freezing breath. In much the same manner as she had closed the hole, she began closing the mouth of the volcano. She pushed herself to her limits and beyond, refusing to stop until the threat was over.

A red-tinged darkness began to cover her sight. Her lungs were burning from the effort. Her wings ached and it was a struggle to remain airborne. Dulcy was forced to land on the lip of the crater to conserve her strength, but continued with her freezing breath. As she was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion, she had the satisfaction of seeing the last area of lava cool and solidify.

"That wraps up things here," Sonic said in satisfaction. "Dulcy must've taken care of things at her end."

"I'm getting a little worried," Tails said. "She should've been back by now. I'm gonna go look for her. Coming Sondra?"

"Sure!" Sondra said running up the volcano with Tails following.

Sonic looked at his hand, which was turning an ugly reddish color. "I think I'd better go and get this hand looked at," he said. "You should get your ankle checked too, Sal."

"While I'm flying, I don't feel any pain," she said. "Besides, I want to wait for Dulcy."

"Here they come," Antoine said, pointing.

Tails and Sondra came down the mountain slowly, supporting a very tired Dulcy between them. "What happened?" Bunnie asked.

"We found her at the top, completely passed out," Tails said. "She was coming to when we found her, but she'll need a few days' rest to get back to normal."

"I'm fine, Ma," Dulcy said, still halfway unconscious. "I just need to take a nap."

"Not till we get back to Knothole," Sondra said. "Meet you guys there."

Robotnik watched as they turned back to the Great Forest from his ship which was still nearby, only cloaked. "Such a pity," he said. "They seem to have sustained a few injuries."

"So it seems," Metal Sonic agreed. "Think it will hamper them in future Emerald hunts?"

"I'm afraid not," Robotnik sighed. "If I know the Guardian, Knuckles will heal them up before the night is done, if they don't heal themselves. It's all about his sense of fairness."

"Is it fair to us that he does that?"

"Perhaps not, but he wants each separate contest to be fought on equal terms. Too bad, I was hoping they would suffer a good, long time."

"That is quite cruel of you," Metal Sonic muttered.

"I know, and I take it as a compliment," Robotnik said.

Later that night, Sonic lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His hand didn't hurt too much anymore; Rosie had seen to it. It seems she had learned some healing arts from Tanis while she was visiting him. Sally's ankle was probably doing just as well, and all Dulcy needed was rest.

But they had lost the first Emerald. He knew in his heart he had done the right thing by saving Sally, but he had put their entire campaign at risk. He made a solemn oath not to let Robotnik get any more of the Emeralds if he could help it. But he knew he would break that oath in an instant if Sally got in trouble again.

The door to his hut creaked open, and he could tell who it was just by her silhouette. "What's up, Sal?"

Sally walked in quietly and shut the door behind her. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," she whispered, walking to the side of his bed.

"You know I'd do it again," Sonic said, smiling. "You don't have to thank me for it."

"Well then, I want to apologize for not listening to you. If I hadn't've been so stubborn you would've gotten the Fire Emerald."

"We'll get it back. It's only one Emerald."

Sally lay down on the bed next to Sonic. "Sal, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I told you before we'd finish our 'talk' later," Sally said, smiling. "It's later."

"Umm...Sal...I," Sonic started, extremely red in the face. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "About what happened. Look Sal, I know what would've happened if Tails hadn't interrupted us, but I'm glad he did."

"What?" Sally asked, sitting up and looking at him.

Sonic sat up and looked at her, noticing for the first time that she did not have her nightgown on. He swallowed a few times before continuing. "I just don't think I'm ready yet," he said. "If we were married, it would be different. But now, like this?"

Sally sighed. "I guess I understand, though I can't say I'm not disappointed. Still, I'll respect your wishes."

Sonic sighed in relief. "Then why are you still here?" he asked.

Sally smiled and looped her arms around him. "If I can't do what I want to, then I'll do this. Before you asked me to just hold you, now I'm asking you that. Hold me tonight, Sonic, that's all I'm asking."

Sonic hugged Sally close and lay back down with her next to him. For the first time in a month, he felt warm, safe, and secure. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately, as did Sally. They spent the whole night like that, just laying there, content only to be with each other. Nothing else was required.


	3. Blood is Thicker than Water Aug 3 1997

"Blood is Thicker than Water"  
Authors: Francis Tolbert, Robert Brown, and Kelly Moule

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Hi. It's me again. I know, I know. I usually do everything possible to avoid writing these things, but there were a couple of things I feel I have to say.

First, I would like to thank all of our fans for their support considering the upcoming kidney transplant. It really helps to know that people out there really care, and I'm really, really touched. Thank you. Unfortunately, I've just caught a virus. They won't risk the surgery now. And because Robert has college in September(which I won't let him miss), the surgery's been pushed all the way back to January 14. That's Robert's birthday, by the way. Oh well, if it's meant to be, it'll happen.

Second, we had a title search a while back. The title that we chose was "Weight of the World" given to us by Dan Drazen. However, someone else gave us a title during that search that we used at a later date. The Title: "Knothole in Chaos". The Giver: Kelly Moule. In turn, Kelly asked us to introduce a couple of characters into our stories. Her characters are designated with (new-M). I just want to state that we are NOT introducing any other characters into our stories from ANYBODY else. This is a one-time thing. We do not wish for anyone else to send us their characters as we probably will not use them. We'd like it better if you used those characters in your own stories.

Finally, it has come to my attention that people are curious about us using a character by the name of "Amy Rose." Apparently, people think "Amy Rose" is a character in Sonic CD. I have news for you. That purple hedgehog in a green dress that chases after Sonic, is actually, believe it or not...Princess Sally. Apparently, Sally was supposed to be that hedgehog, but the comic book version of Sally came out first, and when people started to complain to SEGA, they turned the hedgehog into "Amy Rose." If you don't believe me, turn to page 2 in the Sonic CD game manual for the SEGA CD. Here's the direct quote: "Sonic the Hedgehog looked over his shoulder at Princess Sally, the young hedgehog who was racing hot on his heels." In any event, I doubt we will use Amy Rose in a future story (but you never know).

That's all I have to say right now, so enjoy our latest story. Peace, See Ya Later.

Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Princess Sondra Acorn(new-R)  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Princess Lydia Evergreen(new-M)  
Metal Sonic  
Dr. Robotnik  
Knuckles Echidna  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Rosie  
Isabela Evergreen(new-M)

#16

Sonic woke up as the morning sun's rays hit his face. He stretched and tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. Two slender arms held him securely about his chest. He smiled and looked up the arms to where Sally lay sleeping beside him. He looped his arms around her and settled back down.

Sally smiled in her sleep and snuggled into his chest. It had been about a month since she had started sleeping in his hut and in his bed. Sonic knew that he had gotten the best sleep since the coup while in her arms. He was more than content to leave it at that, but had the feeling she wasn't.

Sally stirred as these thoughts passed through Sonic's mind. She opened her eyes and looked at his face. "Morning, Sonic," she murmured sleepily.

"Morning, Sal," he said, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she answered. "Though I could have slept better if--"

"We've been through this, Sal," Sonic said, cutting her off.

"I know. But did you think I was going to stop trying?"

Sonic sighed. "Keep it up and you can go back to sleeping in your own bed."

Sally frowned, but her eyes showed something else. "All right. I'll drop it, for now." She disentagled herself from Sonic's embrace and slipped into her nightgown. "Let me get to my hut before Sondra wakes up. See you later."

"Count on it."

Sally walked to the door and opened it. "Well hello there, Sally-girl!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, startling Sally. Bunnie walked into the hut followed by Antoine, Sondra, and Tails. "Fancy meeting you here this early in the morning."

"Umm, h-hi Bunnie, e-everyone," Sally stammered, extremely red in the face. "W-What are you doing up so early?"

"Have you forgotten?" Antoine asked calmly. "You had asked us to meet in the War Room just before sunrise."

"When I woke up and saw that your bed hadn't been slept in, I got worried," Sondra explained.

"And Sonic's usually the first one there," Tails finished. "When he didn't show up, we came over here to see if he was all right and if he had seen you. Guess he has...in more ways than one."

"Now hold on, little bro," Sonic said, sitting up. "You got it all wrong. Ain't nothing been going on here."

"Oh come now Sonic," Antoine said, smirking. "Are you honestly expecting us to believe that there is a perfectly innocent reason why our Princess is in your hut in just her nightgown while her bed has not been slept in?"

Sally turned a deeper shade of red and even Sonic blushed. "Ant, I'm telling you, nothing's going on!" Sonic protested.

"It ain't something to be ashamed of, sugarhog," Bunnie said, smiling. "I been trying to get in Antoine's bed almost since we got back together, but his sense of honor won't let anything happen until we're married."

"Tell me about it, Bunnie," Sally said. "Yes, I have been spending nights here with Sonic--"

"Nights?" Tails interrupted. "Aunt Sally, how long has this been going on?"

"About a month now," Sally answered. "But all we've been doing is holding each other while we sleep. He refuses to let anything else happen."

Everyone looked at Sonic with some surprise. "I must be commending you, Sonic," Antoine said. "If I were in your situation, I doubt I would be able to resist Bunnie for a whole month!"

"I know I couldn't resist Sondra for that long," Tails admitted.

"Hmm..." both Bunnie and Sondra said, rubbing their chins.

Tails and Antoine looked at the girls, looked at each other, then ran. Bunnie and Sondra laughed as they ran away, screaming. "But seriously, Sally," Sondra said, "you should really think about this. Animals are starting to talk, and you know what rumors can do."

"Hunh," Sally grumbled. "I'll think about it; that's all I'll promise."

"I guess it'll do," Sondra said. "So, where are we searching today?"

"Can I take a shower first?" Sally asked as the girls left Sonic alone.

Sonic tuned out the conversation, deep in thought. "Man, I didn't realize animals were starting to talk about this," he thought. "I gotta really think about whether this is all worth it."

Somewhere in the Great Forest, a lone figure was making its way along a trail. It wore a white cloak and carried a bundle on its back. Stopping, the figure looked around in confusion. Reaching under the cloak, it produced a small computer roughly the size of Nicole and Nadia. "Samantha," the figure said in a very dulcet voice as she opened the computer up, "project map to Knothole."

"Projecting now, Lydia," the computer replied, displaying a holographic map of the Great Forest. A red dot indicated Knothole's location and a blue one showed her current location.

Lydia closed Samantha up and replaced her under the cloak. "I just hope she is there," she muttered, adjusting her bundle and wiping her brow. She set off, head bowed in what might have been despair.

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, Metal Sonic was busy checking the patrols that had scattered all over Mobius to find the Emeralds. "SWATbot patrol 33, status," he said into his communicator tiredly.

"STATUS NORMAL." a robot droned back.

"SWATbot patrol 34, status."

No response. Metal Sonic perked up considerably. "SWATbot patrol 34, status," he repeated. Still no response. "Well, well...looks like I have a reason to wake up Fatboy," he thought.

Robotnik lay in his bed, snoring loudly. "I finally have you, hedgehog," he muttered in his sleep.

"Sir, sorry to wake you, but there is something you should know," came Metal Sonic's voice over the intercom.

Robotnik awoke with a start. "Don't ever interrupt me while I'm sleeping!" Robotnik roared.

"Very sorry, sir. But I think you might want to know that one of the SWATbot patrols you sent out to search for an Emerald is not responding."

Robotnik thought about that for a moment. "Send another unit to their last confirmed coordinates," he said finally. "It could have been anything that destroyed them. Keep me posted."

"As you wish, sir," Metal Sonic began, but Robotnik clicked off the intercom before he could finish. Grumbling, Metal Sonic did as he was ordered. "I'm almost hoping he loses the Race," he thought darkly.

On the Floating Island, Knuckles sat meditating in the Emerald chamber. This was usually a very calm and peaceful time for Knuckles, one he enjoyed. But on this day, as for the past few days, his meditations had been troubled by visions of unrest. "There is a great disturbance among the Emeralds," he thought, opening his eyes. "I don't know how, but this could affect the entire Race."

His gaze passed from pedestal to pedestal, stopping briefly on each but eventually moving on. Finally, his eyes came to rest on the pedestal that had held the Water Emerald and stayed there. "The vibrations I feel are coming from this Emerald," he thought. "Perhaps someone has found it without my knowledge. This could have dire consequences."

Knuckles resumed his meditation and tried to home in on the vibrations of the Water Emerald. A picture soon formed in his mind. "Perhaps this is not as bad as I had first thought. Only one way to find out." He expanded his awareness to fill the island and commanded it to move.

Back near Knothole, Dulcy and Rotor were just returning from a recon mission of the volcano that had held the Fire Emerald. "I'm glad it's stayed quiet," Rotor said. "You did a good job to cool it off; it's hot enough without the volcano acting up."

"Thanks, Rotor," Dulcy said, smiling. "Y'know, my powers are getting stronger with each passing month; I must be growing up."

"You're only twelve, Dulcy," Rotor remarked.

"Shows how much you know. Dragons often reach adulthood by about fourteen or fifteen, not like you slowpokes who wait till eighteen."

"It's not something we can control," Rotor began, but cut himself off. "Hey, what's that by the bridge?"

Dulcy turned to look. A white cloaked figure was approaching the bridge with faltering steps. "Whatever it is, it looks like it's in trouble," Dulcy said, swooping down.

"Easy, Dulcy," Rotor said. "We don't know what that is. Might be a trap."

"Stop being such a worry wart; Robotnik can't attack us unless it's over an Emerald, remember?"

"Still, I don't..."

"Too late!" Dulcy said, landing beside the figure.

The figure wearily turned her head toward Dulcy. A small scream of fear escaped her lips and she collapsed in a faint that was a mixture of fear and exhaustion.

Dulcy caught her before she fell and eased her down to a sitting position. Rotor jumped off her back and ran to the figure. "Let's get this cloak off her," Dulcy said, pulling back the hood.

Rotor stared wordlessly as the face of a female fox was revealed. Her fur was as white as her cloak, and her hair was a dark auburn. The cloak fell back showing that she was clad in a black t-shirt and shorts. A small bushy tail twitched behind her, just slightly larger than Sally's. Her eyes opened momentarily, showing eyes as red as garnets. Dulcy guessed that she was in her early twenties. "By the Almighty," Rotor whispered. "It can't be her."

"You know her, Rotor?" Dulcy asked.

"I'll explain later, Dulcy," Rotor said, climbing on Dulcy's back. "Right now, we gotta get her to Sally's hut."

"All right," Dulcy said doubtfully. She picked up the fox carefully and walked toward the War Room. As she picked her up, Dulcy felt the bundle the fox carried squirm. "What the heck?"

"Get moving, Dulcy!"

"All right, all right."

Robotnik drummed his fingers impatiently as he waited for the pair of SWATbots Metal Sonic had dispatched to reach their destination and report. "What is taking them so long?" he thundered. "You did send them out in a hovership, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Metal Sonic snapped. "How incompetent do you think I am?"

"As incompetent as your creator," Robotnik said icily. "One more remark like that and I'll reprogram you to be a toaster."

Metal Sonic glared at Robotnik. But even the robot could not withstand the force of Robotnik's full stare and he turned back to the console. "SWATbot patrol approaching coordinates," he mumbled.

"Excellent. On screen."

Metal Sonic pushed a few buttons and the view from the hovership appeared on the main monitor. A beautiful lake appeared, it's purplish-red waters shining in the midmorning sun. But that was not what drew Metal Sonic's attention. By the shores of the lake were two masses of crumpled metal that he could only assume used to be SWATbots. "Is this what you're looking for, sir?"

Robotnik peered at the masses of metal. "Zoom in for a closer look," he said. As the picture grew larger, the expression on Robotnik's face grew more evil. "Blast! How can this be?"

"It looks like they were hit with a wall of water," Metal Sonic observed.

"I know that!" Robotnik yelled in frustration. "Only the power of the Water Emerald could have done that. But who found it, and why wasn't I notified of this?"

"I have no clue," Metal Sonic said.

"Then what good are you?" he yelled, backslapping the robot into the wall. He stormed from the room. "Have all SWATbots converge on that area and spread out, looking for any signs of that Emerald."

"As you wish, sir," Metal Sonic said, pulling himself from the wall. After Robotnik was out of sight, he muttered under his breath, "If I didn't fear him so much, I'd sabotage the whole thing. But then I'd be sure to end up as a toaster."

Lydia awoke to darkness. She was in a strange bed in a strange place. She sat up too quickly and was almost forced to lay back down as a wave of nausea hit her. "Easy, child," a soft voice said. "You were in pretty bad condition when they brought you in. Perhaps a bit of water?"

"Th-thank you," Lydia said to the silhouetted form. A glass of water was pushed into her hand and she drank from it greedily.

"Not so fast," the voice said, taking the glass. "You'll make yourself sick again."

Lydia sighed deeply and lay back down. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"Among friends, Princess."

Lydia struggled to sit up but firm hands held her down. "You know who I am?" she asked.

"Of course. How could I forget the girl I babysat whenever she came to visit her cousin?"

"Babysat? Rosie?" she asked, not daring to believe.

A window opened and the sunlight illuminated Rosie's kind face. "Yes, Lydia. I am here."

"But then, am I...did I make it?"

Rosie walked to the door and opened it. "She's awake," she called. "You can come in."

Lydia forced herself to a sitting position, struggling against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. "You always were stubborn," a soft voice said next to her. "Always doing your things your way."

Lydia opened her eyes and looked to the source of the voice. A teenage fox sat next to the bed, smiling. Lydia had only to look at the red hair and her soft blue eyes to know who it was. "Sally!" she exclaimed, hugging her close.

Sally hugged her back. "Good to see you cousin," she said.

Lydia pulled back and looked at the rest of those that had entered the hut. "Is that you, Sonic?" she asked. "Last time I saw you, you were just a smart-aleck kid. Now you're one handsome hedgehog."

"Hey, I still got my 'tude," Sonic said defensively. "It's just that, well, love can change a hedgehog." He put his arm around Sally's shoulders and Lydia noticed the ring Sally had on.

"Never thought I'd see the day," she murmured. She looked up and saw the wedding dress hung above the bed. "What's the story with that?"

"Our lives are kinda on hold for now," Sally answered. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I'll hear it later. Antoine, Bunnie? That you? You two look just like I thought you would."

"I am hoping that is a compliment, Lydia," Antoine said carefully.

Lydia looked at Antoine strangely. "Didn't you used to have an annoying accent?"

"I wouldn't call it annoying, Lydia-gal," Bunnie said, holding Antoine's hand. "But I've been working with him to help him speak better."

"Oui, if it had not been for my lovely doe, I would still be quite misunderstood," Antoine said, putting his arms around Bunnie's waist from behind. "As Sonic said, love can change an animal, not just a hedgehog." He kissed her cheek softly.

Lydia almost choked. "No way! You two? How close are you?"

Bunnie smiled and leaned back against Antoine. "Just as close as Sonic and Sally-girl." She moved her hand to let the diamond of her ring sparkle in the light.

"What about you, Rotor? You rounded out this group of couples yet?"

"Nah," Rotor said, blushing a little. "I'm too busy with my workshop to even think about a relationship right now. Besides, there's no one here who I'm even remotely interested in. But what about you? You got anyone?"

Lydia's face saddened suddenly. "Well, I did...but--" She cut off suddenly, looking around. She grabbed the bag on the floor next to the bed and searched through it frantically. "Oh no, where is she?"

"Where is who?" Sally asked worriedly.

"Is this who you're looking for?" Rosie asked walking toward the bed. In her arms, she held the most adorable little cat anyone there had ever seen. The child was about four years old with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a grey dress and a pink ribbon in her hair that looked nice against her fur, which was as white as her mother's.

Lydia sighed in relief. "Isabela!" she cried gladly, holding her arms out.

The cat looked up from Rosie's arms. "Mommy!" she yelled, leaping from Rosie's arms to her Lydia's.

"Mommy?" Sally asked. "You're a mother?"

Lydia nodded. "Everyone, meet my daughter Isabela. Isabela, meet everyone."

Isabela turned her eyes to the group of animals standing there. "Hi," she said softly, suddenly very shy.

Everyone's heart just melted. "Aww..." they all said together.

"She has this effect on animals," Lydia said, smiling.

"So, who's the lucky man who captured my cousin's heart?" Sally asked.

Lydia sighed again, hugging Isabela close. "He...his name was Johnathan," she said sadly.

"Was?" Bunnie asked. "What? Is he roboticized or somethin'?"

Lydia shook her head. "No. He was...killed one day, protecting me from a patrol of SWATbots that I had stumbled upon. I tried to tell him to run, but he refused to leave until I was safe.

"I found his body later that day. What the SWATbots had left was nearly unrecognizable. We buried him almost five years ago, not even a month before we were to be married."

"Before you got married?" Sonic asked, looking at Isabela who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. "But then..."

Lydia smiled ruefully. "We always thought we'd be together, so we didn't think we should wait for a wedding night. I never thought this would happen, but I don't regret it. I love Isabela, and looking at her reminds me of her father." She lifted up a small, golden, heart-shaped locket she wore around her neck and opened it. "He was so handsome, and brave, and strong...but that's what ended up being his undoing."

The two couples in the hut stared at each other awkwardly. "We need to talk," they mouthed to each other, but Sonic and Sally were very insistent about it.

"So, what brings you to Knothole?" Rotor asked, oblivious to the others' discomfort.

"That's the weird thing. See, I was--"

"Incoming!" Dulcy yelled, sticking her head through the window.

Lydia and Isabela screamed. "A dragon!" Lydia yelled, scrambling off the bed and away from Dulcy.

"What's her problem?" Dulcy asked, completely confused.

"Easy, Lydia," Sally said. "Dulcy's on our side!"

Lydia looked at Dulcy uncertainly. "If you say so," she said uncertainly.

"What was with that reaction?"

"Sorry. About two months ago, I was attacked by a dragon. We almost lost our lives."

"No way," Dulcy said. "Dragons only fight evil; everyone knows that!"

"Well, this one attacked me. He had dark black scales and a grey underbelly. His eyes were red, as were the two horns that stuck out from the sides of his head. And he had these powers...unlike anything I'd ever seen before. They were more than any Protector I've ever known."

"Ring a bell, Dulce?" Sonic asked.

Dulcy had just gone very pale. "It can't be him; he died before I was born!" she muttered.

"Hey, Dulcy-gal," Bunnie said, "you're looking mighty pale. What's up?"

Dulcy shook her head. "Umm, it's nothing. Anyway, Sondra and Tails are on the way." She pulled her head out the window and took off like a shot.

"She was looking like she had seen a ghost," Antonie mentioned. "Perhaps it was having something to do with that dragon Lydia mentioned."

"Perhaps," Lydia agreed doubtfully. "Either way, who are Sondra and Tails?"

The door to the hut flew open in response to her question. Sondra skidded to a stop right in front of the bed Lydia was sleeping in and Tails landed right beside her. "Hey, who's sleeping in my bed, Sis?" she asked Sally.

"Sis?" Lydia asked. "Sally, you don't have a sister."

"I beg to differ," Sondra said haughtily.

"Oh boy..." Tails muttered. "Here we go again."

"I am Sondra, Princess Sondra of the House of Acorn, second in line to the throne of Mobius," Sondra said, displaying her ring.

Lydia's eyes glittered in anger. "I don't know who you are, kid, but I don't like your attitude."

"You could use an attitude adjustment yourself!"

"Calm down you two!" Sally said, getting between them. "Lydia, she is my sister, but it's a long story. Sondra, this is our cousin Lydia, from Urbantropolis."

"Princess Lydia, of the House of Evergreen," Lydia said haughtily, smirking at Sondra.

Sondra's hands began to glow, but Tails stopped that with a hand on her arm. "Easy Sondra," he whispered.

Sondra looked at Tails, then nodded. "Let's hear your story, then," she said with a slight edge to her voice.

Lydia smirked again. "I just got done telling it to them. You first."

"This'll be fun," Sally thought. "Sondra," she said aloud, "humor her."

"Fine," Sondra grumped. She walked over to Sally's bed and sat down. "I guess the best place to start is the day I showed up here. Or rather, the day the Void sent me here."

As Sondra was unfolding her story in Knothole, Robotnik sat fuming in Robotropolis. "Haven't they found anything yet?" he demanded.

"Nothing of importance, sir," Metal Sonic answered. "Whatever did that to those SWATbots seems to have simply vanished. Perhaps when the reinforcements arrive something will be discovered."

Robotnik drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. "Bah!" he said suddenly, almost causing Metal Sonic to jump. "Prepare my ship; I'm going there personally."

"As you wish," Metal Sonic said. Mentally, he added, "You big pompous windbag! No wonder Snively couldn't stand you anymore."

Back at Knothole, Lydia had just finished recounting her story to Sondra and Tails. "Well," she said. "Now that we're acquainted, what do you think?"

Sondra sat deep in thought. "You told me your story, but you haven't said what's brought you to Knothole after all this time."

"That is true, Lydia," Sally said. "Why'd you choose now to seek us out?"

"I was just getting to that when I was interrupted," Lydia explained. "But before I go there, I'd like to hear your story," she said, pointing at Tails.

"My story?" Tails asked. "I don't have much of one. Sonic found me when I was a baby, brought me back here, and I've been here all twelve years of my life."

"Twelve?" Lydia asked. "You look a lot older than that. Oh wait, that's right, Sondra explained about that. Is Tails your real name?"

"Nope," Sondra said before Tails could. "His name is Miles Prower, but only I can call him that."

"Sondra!" Tails said, squirming. "No fair!"

Sondra kissed him on his cheek. "Take it easy, Miles. You know I only do it because I love you."

"This is a very loving place," Lydia murmured, shaking her head.

"Enough stalling," Sondra said. "Out with it; why are you here?"

"All right already. Fact is, I had travelled to Bleeding Heart Lake. You know, the one where animals go to mourn their lost loves. I was performing the rite Johnathan had asked me to perform once a year for five years and this was the fifth."

"How could this be the fifth if he hasn't been dead five years yet?" Sondra asked.

"Though five full years have not passed, this is the fifth year," Lydia explained. "While I was there, I came across this odd-looking blue stone at the bottom of the lake. I dived in to get it." She pulled a dull blue stone from her bag. "It was a lot brighter then. In fact, it almost seemed to glow. I brought it up to look at it when I saw two SWATbots heading for Isabela. I was so scared for her, I didn't know what to do."

Isabela raised sleepy eyes toward her mother. "I wasn't scared, Mommy," she said, yawning.

"I know," Lydia said, hugging her.

"So what happened then?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot.

"Well, I felt an enormous power flow into me from this stone. Next thing I knew, a wave of water slammed into the SWATbots, wrecking them completely. But Isabela wasn't harmed at all. More importantly, this stone had lost all its light. I'd heard rumors that you were still alive, so I came here, hoping you could tell me what happened, Sally."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Umm, may I see that stone?" Sally asked.

"Sure," Lydia said, handing it over.

Sally and Sonic stared intently at the stone. "You thinking what I am, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"If you're thinking that's the Water Emerald, you bet," Sonic answered.

"Water Emerald?" Lydia asked. "A Chaos Emerald? How?"

"Perhaps I can explain," a new voice suggested.

Lydia and the others looked as Knuckles came in through the door of the hut. "Who's that?" Lydia asked.

"This is Knuckles, Guardian of the Emeralds," Sally said.

"Well, explain it then."

Knuckles smiled slightly. "So impatient," he said. "Yes, that is the Water Emerald. Apparently, Miss Evergreen has absorbed its powers for the time being."

"So that means we have an Emerald?" Sonic asked excitedly. "Yes!"

"Not so fast, hedgehog," Knuckles admonished. "Using an Emerald's power and gaining control of it are two very different things. She has use of its power, but as far as the Race goes, you do not control any Emerald."

"I am not understanding this," Antoine said. "How can she be using it, but not controlling it?"

"Remember, a battle has to be fought over each Emerald. No battle has been fought as of yet, so ownership cannot be claimed."

"What about when she fought those SWAT-butts?" Sonic asked.

"That was to protect her daughter, not to gain control of the Emerald. Of the four Emeralds I have hidden, the battle must be over the Emerald. Of the three Robotnik has to defend, you need only get out of Robotropolis with it."

"I guess I understand," Lydia said doubtfully. "So what can we do about it?"

"I cannot allow you to keep it," Knuckles said simply. "You must return it to where you found it. Once you replace it in the waters of Bleeding Heart Lake, the power will automatically return to it and the Emerald will return to me. I will hide it in an alternate spot and the Race will continue."

"Now that's not fair!" Bunnie exclaimed. "You mean that if we stumble upon one of the Emeralds without ol' 'Buttnik there we have to give it up and try to find it again?!"

"I don't make the rules, I merely enforce them," Knuckles said.

"Seems awfully arbitrary to me," Sally said. "But you're right. We don't want to do anything to disrupt the Race...not with what's at stake."

"Farewell," Knuckles said. Before anyone could do anything, he summon a whirlwind and disappeared.

"Does he always do that?" Lydia demanded.

"Yep," Sonic said. "So, how are we getting there?"

"I know the way, but it's a two-day journey."

"Did you forget?" Sonic asked, smiling. "I'm the fastest thing on Mobius."

"I don't know about that, Sonic," Sally said, smiling herself. "Remember, I beat you in a race last year?"

"Only because I hit a tree," Sonic retorted. "Anyway, I did beat you in that chess game, and the wrestling."

"What are you two talking about?" Lydia demanded.

"Should we clue her in?" Sonic asked.

"You better," Lydia said. "If someone doesn't start talking, you'll have to drag me kicking and screaming to Bleeding Heart Lake."

"I'll tell you on the way," Sally said. "You ride Dulcy and I'll fly next to her and explain everything."

"I don't know..." Lydia began then looked at Sally strangely. "Fly?"

Sally sighed. "I keep forgetting. We take so much for granted here. Trust me, everything will be explained by the time we get there."

Lydia looked down at the sleeping child she held. "But what do I do about her? I don't want her to go back there."

"I'll watch her," Rosie offered. "I'm not up to travelling anyway."

"It's decided then," Sally said. "We'll leave right after lunch. But before we go, I have a feeling Daddy will be glad to see you."

"My uncle is here?" Lydia asked. "Oh, that's right, Sondra explained that too."

"He's not here, but I'll take you to him. It's another long story."

Robotnik stepped from his hovership as it set down near the lake. "Is there anything to report?" he demanded from the two SWATbots there.

"NOTHING, SIR," the SWATbots droned.

Robotnik cursed under his breath. "Keep looking!" he ordered.

The SWATbots saluted and walked off. "Sir," Metal Sonic said. "I think I may have found something."

"It had better be good," Robotnik muttered, walking over to the robot.

Metal Sonic was on his knees, pointing at an indentation at the bottom of the lake. "It looks just about the size of a Chaos Emerald," he said.

"So it does," Robotnik agreed. "Set up a base of operations and report everything that happens to me."

"As you wish, sir."

"Oh, and Metal Sonic, I'd suggest you get that snide attitude out of your voice. It annoyed me to no end when Snively used it; I don't need to hear it from you."

"Very well," Metal Sonic said, watching as Robotnik walked off.

Lydia clutched at her seat, eyes closed against the expanse of air that was beneath her and Dulcy. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on Lydia," Sally said, flying next to Dulcy. "Flying is a glorious feeling."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Just relax," Dulcy said, flying around a cloud. "Leave the flying to me."

"No problem there."

"Oh, relax Lydia," Bunnie said behind her on Dulcy's other seat. "There's nothin' to it, once you get used to it."

"Oui," Antoine said from next to Bunnie. "I used to be afraid of flying, but there is nothing I cannot handle with Bunnie by my side."

Lydia opened her eyes and looked back as those two snuggled. She opened her locket again and stared at the picture. "I miss you so much, Johnathan," she whispered. Sighing, she closed it up and did her best to forget about her fear.

Sonic and Sondra ran below Dulcy and the others with Tails flying close by. "I wonder what they're talking about," Sonic said.

"Probably just catching up," Tails said. "I mean, they haven't seen each other since before I was born."

"True," Sonic admitted. "What do you think, Sondra?"

"Huh?" Sondra said, pulled from her thoughts.

"Hey, what's got you so down?" Tails asked playfully.

"What? Oh, nothing," Sondra answered evasively.

"Sonic, think you could run up ahead?" Tails asked. "I think Sondra and I have to talk."

"Sure thing, little bro," Sonic said, speeding up. "I'll meet you guys at the lake."

"OK, Sondra, we're alone. Now talk."

"Nothing to talk about, Miles," Sondra said, but she didn't sound convincing.

"I know that tone of voice. Now answer me. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really. Anyway, I shouldn't even be feeling like this."

"Like what?"

Sondra sighed. "All right, I'll say. But you gotta promise not to let anyone know."

"Why are you even saying that? You know I don't kiss and tell."

"But we aren't--" Sondra began, before getting cut off by Tails' mid- flight kiss.

"There now," he said, smiling. "I kissed, so you tell."

Sondra smirked. "It's about Lydia," she said reluctantly. "I know I should be glad that she's here, but I'm afraid that Sally and I won't be as close with her here."

Tails bonked Sondra on the head. "Ow!" she yelled, holding her head. "What'd you that for?"

"'Cause you're being stupid," Tails said. "You and Sally are sisters, Lydia being here isn't gonna change that."

"Think about it for a second. Lydia and Sally are blood related; they've known each other all of their lives. Me, I just dropped in on Sally's doorstep last year. Big difference."

"Maybe, but you've been here the past year, Lydia has not. You helped her get her father back, not to mention kept me going. That's not all going to just go away."

"I guess," Sondra said doubtfully. But if she had any further doubts, she kept them to herself. Tails gave her a reassuring hug and they sped up to try to catch Sonic.

Just above them, Dulcy went into a power dive and crashed into the nearby trees. "What happened?" Sondra asked Tails.

"I don't know, but we gotta get there and find out." Tails grabbed on to Sondra's waist just as she activated her power bracelet.

But before she could take off, a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the underbrush. "What the--?" she demanded before a hand clapped across her mouth.

"Sondra, easy!" Sally said softly, letting go of Sondra's mouth.

"Sally? What the hell's going on here?"

"Robotnik's at the lake," Sally explained. "Looks like he figured out the Water Emerald was supposed to be here. There are SWATbots crawling around this area as far as Nicole can scan."

"So what're we gonna do about it?" Tails asked.

"I don't know little bro," Sonic admitted, "but we better think of something, and soon."

"SWATbots won't react to us anymore, so it's useless to try to draw them off," Sally said. "They've only got one purpose here: to find the Emerald."

"Well, if we make them think one of us has it, Lydia can sneak to the lake and replace the Emerald," Tails suggested.

"Too risky," Sally said. "If they realize she has it, she'll be a sitting duck."

Antoine and Bunnie were whispering amongst themselves animatedly. "Hey, you two want to let us in on it?" Lydia asked.

"I have a thought," Antoine said, "but I will not say anything until I am sure."

"But if sugarfox is right, we might have underestimated Knuckles," Bunnie said.

"Well, since no one else has any options, I say we do it Tails' way," Lydia said. "I can take care of myself," she added, seeing Sally's look of concern.

"If there's no other way," Sally said reluctantly. "Sonic, you, Bunnie, and Antoine are in charge of the distraction. The rest of us will be there in case Lydia needs any help. Spread out and signal when you're in position." Everyone bumped hands in the Freedom Fighter fashion and spread out.

"I thought that was our secret handshake," Lydia whispered to Sally when they were in position.

"We needed something to hold us together; to make us feel like a group," Sally explained.

Lydia nodded and tensed into a crouch. She saw Sonic wave and waved back. Sally waved too. "Here goes nothing," she said.

Sonic picked up a small blue stone that was vaguely shaped like the Emerald. "Yo Robuttnik!" he yelled, tossing the stone up and down. "Looking for this?"

Robotnik whirled to face Sonic. "The hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled. "He has the Emerald! All SWATbots, get that Emerald!"

"Now, Lydia," Sally whispered as they all went after Sonic. Lydia headed for the lake, keeping low to the ground."

"Hey Ant, catch!" Sonic yelled, tossing the stone to Antoine.

"Over here, you stupid bots," Antoine said casually, making the stone dance along the back of his hand. Just as they came near, he flipped the stone to Bunnie.

Bunnie grabbed at the stone, but nearly dropped it. As she picked it up, Metal Sonic trained a laser rifle on her. Antoine saw it and ran toward Bunnie, placing himself in the laser's path.

Lydia, who was halfway to the pool, froze. She watched the scene as if in slow motion. But it wasn't this scene she was watching, but one that happened five years ago. She saw Jonathan pushing her out of the way and telling her to run, saw herself bending over his body and pleading him to get up. But she knew he couldn't. And now, it was happening again.

Anger filled every part of Lydia's being. And as that anger rose, she felt a power rise within her. She pointed toward the lake, and then at Metal Sonic. A huge wall of water rose from the lake, bearing down on Metal Sonic just as he fired. The water slammed into the robot, knocking him into a nearby tree. But the shot was already on its way.

Antoine blocked the shot partially with his right arm, bouncing away some of the beam. But the rest of it hit him in the chest, knocking him back and down.

"Antoine!" Bunnie screamed, rushing to his side. She cradled his head in her lap. "Sugarfox, please be all right," she pleaded, rubbing his chest and arm.

Antoine managed a smile. "I am not hurt bad," he said. "It is just a flesh wound."

Meanwhile, everyone else turned to look at Lydia, who was glowing with a strange, bluish light. "She has the Emerald!" Robotnik exclaimed. "Get her!"

"Get moving!" Sally yelled, coming out from hiding with the others. The Freedom Fighters closed in on Lydia to protect her but then noticed something odd. SWATbots were being thrown into the water from behind. "I think they made Bunnie mad," Sally said, smiling.

"How could one animal do all that?" Lydia asked, her voice deeper than usual.

"Just watch," Sally said.

"I think I'll help her," Sondra said, sending her crystals at a few SWATbots.

"Nice trick," Lydia commented.

Bunnie soon came into view, and now Lydia could see why. Her left arm and legs were robotic, and she was using them to tear into the SWATbots furiously. "Another long story?" Lydia asked.

Everyone nodded as Bunnie finished up. "Have you forgotten about me?" Robotnik asked, with a rifle right against Antoine's head. "Surrender the fox now, or this fox gets it."

"No!!" Bunnie yelled. She took a step toward Robotnik and Robotnik applied a little pressure to the trigger.

"It would be a shame if my finger were to slip," he said with a sinister smile.

Just then, a crystal came flying at Robotnik, slicing into the flesh on the back of his hand. Robotnik screamed in pain, dropping the rifle. Antoine took the opportunity to get up and clothesline Robotnik with his robotic upper arm, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's finish him!" Lydia yelled, pushing by the others and advancing on Robotnik.

Knuckles suddenly appeared directly in front of her. "I am afraid I cannot allow that," he said.

"What?" Lydia demanded.

"This battle is yours. Take the Water Emerald and go." He touched the Emerald in Lydia's hand and the blue light that surrounded her coalesced around the Emerald.

"You mean you set us up?" Sally demanded. "You knew Robotnik was here?"

"Remember, Princess, I do what is necessary to advance the Race." Without another word, Knuckles disappeared in a swirl of wind with Robotnik and Metal Sonic in tow.

"It is as I suspected," Antoine said, sinking back down to the ground, holding his chest. "It was not making sense that he could not affect the Emeralds, seeing that he is the Guardian. There had to be some...what is the word...ulterior motive for his actions."

"Take it easy, sugarfox," Bunnie said, changing her arm and legs back to normal and replacing her ring. She picked him up and loaded him into Dulcy's pouch. "We'll meet you back in Knothole!" she yelled as Dulcy took off.

"All right!" Sonic said, pumping his fist in the air. "We got one!"

"You have a remarkable talent for stating the obvious, Sonic Hedgehog," Sally said with a smile.

Sonic took her in his arms. "You mean like saying you're the most beautiful vixen this universe has ever seen?"

Sally blushed a bright red. "You'll get yours tonight," Sally said. Then, as if she had just remembered something, her face grew shadowed and she pulled away from him.

Sonic noticed the change. "Umm," he began, clearing his throat, "let's get back to Knothole."

"Can you guys go on ahead?" Sondra asked. "I'd like to talk to Sally."

"Sure thing, Sondra," Tails said knowingly. "Come on, Sonic, last one back makes the winner a plate of chili dogs!"

"You got it, little bro!" Sonic said, revving up his feet. "Coming Lydia?"

"Nah, I think I'll go with my cousins," she said, a slight emphasis on the word "cousins".

Sonic and Tails nodded and took off, one running, one flying. "Let's go," Sally said, revving up her feet as Sondra did the same. Lydia grabbed on to Sally's waist and they took off, albeit at a slower rate than the boys. "So, Sondra, you got me here, so talk."

Sondra looked at Lydia and blushed a little bit. "Well, actually Sis, it sorta involves her."

"Me?" Lydia asked. "What did I do?"

"It's not so much what you did, but just you being here."

"I don't get it," Sally and Lydia said together.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I keep thinking that we won't be as close with her here, Sally," Sondra said, looking at her feet as they ran.

Sally ran closer to Sondra and bopped her on the head with a fist. "Ow!" she yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause you're being dumb," Sally said. "You're my sister; nothing can ever take your place."

"I know, I know. It's just how I feel, OK?"

"I understand," Lydia said. "It's only natural to feel like that. But don't worry. I won't take your place, but I'd like to join your group."

"Does that mean you'll be staying?" Sally asked hopefully.

"Of course! Then again, I have nowhere else to go. The group I was with got captured and roboticized just after they kicked me out."

"They kicked you out?" Sondra asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because of Isabela," Lydia said sadly. "They said I brought shame to my family's name having her out of wedlock. But I don't care; I love my daughter with all my heart. Every time I look at her I see her father. I don't regret having her for one second."

"We can build you a hut," Sally said after a moment. "Besides, it'll give us a reason to build Bunnie her dojo. She's been on us for the past couple of months to do so."

There was some laughter at that, but it seemed strained and forced. The rest of the trip passed in silence, but it was apparent to each that the other two had a lot on her mind.

That night, six animals gathered in Bunnie's hut on a very important matter. "Y'all know why we're here," Bunnie said. "We got a decision to make."

"Should Sondra and I be here?" Tails asked. "I mean, we're too young to think about this anyway."

"Chronologically, yes," Sally said. "But not physically. If you're not careful, your bodies may make the decision for you."

"I just got one thing to say," Sonic said, no trace of attitude in his voice. "After what you told me about what happened to your cousin, I don't want that happening to you. So I think you should go back to sleeping in your own bed. I mean, I know we haven't done anything yet, but why take chances."

"Sonic is right, my princess," Antoine said. "If you keep this up, sooner or later you will not be able to control yourselves."

"That's true, Antoine," Sally admitted. "But I keep thinking back to what Lydia said. Isabela is the only thing she has of her love. If something were to happen to Sonic, I'd want to know that he lived on in our child."

"And I got an answer for that. If something did happen to me, everyone would look to you to lead them. If you do have a kid, what's to say the same thing won't happen to you that did to your cousin? She's princess of one city, you're princess of all Mobius."

"I suppose," Sally said doubtfully.

"And whatever way this Race turns out, the choice will pretty much be made for us. I say we just put all our energy on winning the Race, and then go from there."

"Seems like the best thing," Sondra agreed. "I say we just do that. All in favor?"

Five hands went up immediately. Sally sighed, and put her hand up as well. "Then it's unanimous," Bunnie said. "Let's all get some sleep, in our own beds," she added, smiling. Everyone said their goodnights and left, though a few were sadder than others.

Later that night, as most of the animals in Knothole slept soundly, Sonic and Sally lay staring at the ceilings of their respective huts. They had been tossing and turning since they had went to bed, but sleep eluded them both. Finally, they each happened upon the right position and drifted off to sleep. It was so simple, really. All it took to get them to sleep was a pillow, but not under the head. What was needed was one in their arms, that they could hug, as they each had hugged their love in their sleep every night for the past month.


	4. To Be Evergreen Sep 13 1997

"To Be Evergreen"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case they were created and copyrighted by us or by another and we have permission to use them). The authors hereby give permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Hi all, I'm back. First thing that should be noticed is that the disclaimer has changed somewhat. Now that we are using the Evergreens, Kelly Moule's characters, we have to make an allowance for that.

There's a song in this story called "All Things End". The reason I didn't include it in the disclaimer is because I don't know who wrote it or sung it. If anyone has this information, please let me know. I learned to sing this song in JHS 125 here in the Bronx. It quickly became one of my favorites, and I never forgot it. I often sing it to my nephews to get them to sleep, so that's how it's used here. Hope you like it as much as I did.

Well, the surgery's still on for the 14th of January. Nothing changed, so far. We're still hopeful. That's all for now. Till next time, Happy reading.

Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Princess Lydia Evergreen(new-M)  
Isabela Evergreen(new-M)  
Rosie  
Patricia Hedgehog(new-R)  
Maurice Hedgehog(new-R)  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Rotor  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Princess Sondra Acorn(new-R)  
Uncle Chuck  
Dr. Robotnik  
Metal Sonic  
Knuckles Echidna  
Dorian Lexford(new-R)  
Dulcy  
Tanis Shi-rat(new-R)

#17

Lydia sat in her new hut, listening to the sounds of Knothole as midday drew close. The sounds were diminishing as the hot sun reached its zenith, beating unmercifully down on those unfortunate enough not to be inside or in shade. But Lydia would have preferred to be out there; she loved the heat of summer as it tried to hang on before fall moved in.

But she had more important things to take care of. Lydia smiled at the child she held in her arms. Isabela was drifting off for her afternoon nap, fighting it as usual. She always fought going down for a nap; she loved to run around and drive her mother crazy. But Lydia was singing a song she herself had been sung as a child. It had the same effect on Isabela that it had had on her: instant slumber. It was called "All Things End", and went something like this:

All things end, so my friend  
We too shall be parting.  
Moments shared slowly drift  
Into memory.  
But with time on our side  
One day we'll be together.  
Until then we must say goodbye.

Thank you for the happiness  
We've shared along the way.  
May it be a constant friend  
Each hour ev'ry day.  
May the songs we sang together  
Live within our minds.  
Sweet memories of joy and love  
Untouched by age or time.

All things end, so my friend  
We too shall be parting.  
Moments shared slowly drift  
Into memory.  
But with time on our side  
One day we'll be together.  
Until then we must say...  
Until then we must say goodbye...  
We must say goodbye!

Lydia smiled as she ended her song, feeling her daughter's breathing grow soft and even. She stood up slowly and carried her to the bed that Rotor had built. He had forseen the need of a bed with siderails that could be raised and lowered. It was really helpful as Isabela tended to toss and turn in her sleep.

As she lay her in the bed, she realized just how lucky she was to have found Knothole. She was reunited with some of her family, and had discovered a new cousin. Sondra was a nice kid, kind of reminded Lydia of herself at that age. Of course, she didn't have the body Sondra did, but she thought she had filled out quite well over the years.

A soft knocking at the door interrupted her train of thought. "Come in," she said quietly.

The door opened and Rosie walked in. "I see one tradition still lives on," she said, smiling.

"What tradition is that?" Lydia asked.

"I sang that very same lullaby to your mother and uncle, as I did to Sally, as I hope to do to her children."

Lydia smiled warmly. "So that's where Mother got it from. She never said."

"I learned that song as a teenager," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just some old memories resurfacing. Tanis taught me that song, just before he had to leave. Every time I hear it, I remember how we used to be."

"And are again, so I have heard," Lydia said knowingly.

"Like I tell your cousin, we are too old for that nonsense."

"And like I'm sure she tells you, you're never too old."

Rosie chuckled softly. "Well, before I forget, Sally wants you to come to the War Room. They're going over the holograph of Robotropolis to see where Robotnik could have hidden his Emeralds."

"I just got Isabela to sleep, though."

"I'll mind her. It'll give an old woman something to do."

Lydia smiled at that. "I'll try not to be long." She tiptoed out of the hut and into the hot sunlight.

Lydia took a deep breath, savoring the heady scent of the hot, humid air. She walked slowly toward the War Room, feeling the sun warm her body. She saw a few animals along the way, and most greeted her cordially. The rest, however, were looking at her in that all too familiar way.

Lydia had seen those looks just before she was booted out of her old group. Though they were few and far between, they were beginning to annoy her. What right did they have to judge her? Who among them could say they knew what she had been through, and what was still going through? Sally would surely put a stop to it, if she knew. But Lydia knew the Race was too important to disrupt with such trivial matters. She let it go for now, but did not forget it.

As she reached the War Room, she saw Maurice and Patricia out for a walk. Patricia was starting to get big, but she didn't seem to mind. Maurice had become severely overprotective of her, making sure every little thing was taken care of. If anything, Patricia was becoming more annoyed with Maurice than with the pregnancy. "For the last time, I don't need a babysitter!" she yelled at Maurice.

"But dear, I just want to make sure everything goes OK," Maurice protested. "There's no harm in that, is there?"

"I'll harm you if you don't knock it off!"

Lydia smiled as she watched them walk away. A pang of jealousy hit her. "If only I'd have had Jonathan with me for my pregnancy," she thought. "Ah well, no use thinking about what might've been." She opened the door and walked into the War Room.

If the heat outside was bad, the heat in the War Room was almost unbearable. The air was still and unmoving; not even a fan could stir the humid mass. It made fur and clothes cling to the body, until they all were daydreaming about relaxing in the cold river.

When Lydia walked through the doorway, she was almost assualted by the oppresive heat. "I like the heat," she said, "but this is too much. Why doesn't someone open a window?"

"They're all open," Sally said, wiping her brow. "But without a wind to blow the air around, it doesn't make a difference."

"Ain't that the truth," Sonic said. "Any other day, we'd be swimming in the river. But we gotta find those Emeralds."

"Too bad sugardragon's not around," Bunnie said, fanning herself with her hand. "She could cool off this room in nothin' flat."

"Indeed," Antoine agreed, "but she is reconning for more Emeralds. It is not even this hot in our...what was the word again, Bunnie?"

"Dojo, Antoine."

"Yes, dojo. Which reminds me, we keep forgetting to thank everyone for helping build it. You too, Lydia."

"Well, you wouldn't let me help on my own hut, so I had to do something."

"By the way, how's that bed I made for Isabela?" Rotor asked.

"Works like a dream, Rotor," Lydia answered, smiling.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Tails began, then stopped himself. "Then again, I do. The faster we do what we have to, the faster we can do what we want."

"Good point, Miles," Sondra said. "Let's get to work."

Sally sighed and flipped on the holograph of Robotropolis. Unfortunately, all that served to do was make the room hotter. "Uncle Chuck has sent us these as possible locations of the Emeralds," she said, pluggin in Nicole to the side of the projector and indicating the red dots that appeared. "We need to figure out a way to get some animals in there to scope it out."

"Why don't we just walk in?" Sonic said. "After all, 'Butt-nik can't attack us unless it's over an Emerald."

"Maybe so, Sonic, but if we're there looking for one, and we get into a fight, he could claim he was defending an Emerald and claim ownership of it."

"Didn't think of that," Sonic admitted. "OK, we'll figure out something."

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, Uncle Chuck was in his base, listening in on Robotnik's plans. "Metal Sonic, have the SWATbots in Deep Canyon found anything?" he heard Robotnik ask.

"No, sir," Metal Sonic answered. "I'll tell you when they report in."

"Very well, but you better keep me informed."

Metal Sonic mumbled something Uncle Chuck couldn't hear, but he wouldn't have heard him even if he had spoken normally. At that very moment, a loud explosion shook Robotropolis and drowned out all other sounds.

"What the devil...?" Uncle Chuck said

"Sir, one of the SWATbot factories has been destroyed," Metal Sonic reported.

"Impossible!" Robotnik thundered. "The Freedom Fighters would never risk losing their Emerald just to attack me like that. I want Knuckles here, and I want him here now!"

"I gotta check this out," Uncle Chuck thought, placing his headset down on the table. He stood up and headed down the maze of passageways that connected his base with Robotnik's command chamber.

"That settles it, then," Sally said switching off the holograph. "Sonic, Tails, and Rotor will lead the first party; Bunnie, Antoine, and Dulcy'll lead the second; and we three princesses will lead the third."

That last remark got a chuckle out of everyone. "OK, calm down," Sondra said. "I say we go do this tonight. For right now, I'm going to take a swim. Anybody want to join me?"

Everyone there raised his or her hand. Tails even raised his tails. "OK then," Sally said, "meet by the river in ten minutes."

"I been waiting all summer to try these out," Bunnie said to Antoine as they all filed out of the hut. "About time I get to use them! I just hope I remember how to swim."

"If you do not," Antoine said, "I cannot help you. Remember, I am never knowing how to swim."

"I'll fix that," Bunnie said, smiling. "If I can teach you martial arts, teaching you how to swim should be a piece of cake."

"Let me see if Isabela's up yet," Lydia told her cousins. "She loves to swim."

"See ya later," they called, heading for their hut.

Robotnik paced impatiently in his command room. "Where is he?" he asked irritably. "And did the hover units find anything at the factory?"

"In order of asking, on his way, and no," Metal Sonic said.

"Not quite true, robot," Knuckles said stepping from the shadows. "You wished to speak with me, Doctor?"

"The Freedom Fighters are attacking me!" he exclaimed, indicating the screens with a sweeping motion of his arm. "I demand they lose their Emerald at once!"

Knuckles closed his eyes and concentrated. "No, the Race is still in tact," he said. "There are others, not bound by the Race, who seek to do you harm."

"It can't be Donovan, he knows what I'd do. But then it must be...." Robotnik's eyes flashed a glaring red as the knowledge hit him. "Curse that sniveling little...."

"Watch it," Knuckles warned. "I don't like hearing that language, and I can do something about it."

Robotnik glared at Knuckles, who responded with a cool gaze. "Metal Sonic, order the SWATbots to priority alpha, immediately."

"But that means..."

"Do it!"

"The team'll want to know about this," Uncle Chuck thought from his hiding spot. He moved slowly, careful not to make any noise, and headed back to his base.

Dorian ran the streets of Robotropolis, evading SWATbots as best he could. But it seemed there were SWATbots around every corner, and more came with every corner he turned. The safety of the forest was just a few meters ahead, and Dorian counted himself very lucky to have gotten out in one piece.

Laser fire erupted behind him. Dorian turned his head to look and saw a few hover ships chasing him down. There were no side streets he could turn down, so he ran as fast as he could for the forest. Unfortunately, the hover ships were faster, and one of the laser shots caught him in his shoulder before he could reach the trees.

Biting his lip against the pain, he swung himself up into a tree and waited. The hover ships passed by him seemingly without noticing him. He waited until they were out of sight before trying to climb back down.

Pain exploded in his shoulder. Unprepared for it, Dorian fell from the tree into the underbrush below. He dragged himself out of it, pulling free of the branches that caught at his fur and clothes. When he finally emerged, it was not without further injury.

Dorian shook his head, trying to clear the haze from his sight. Seeing a familiar trail, he took off down it, heading solely on instinct. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed that he was heading in the opposite direction he should have. As was, he could only continue down it, toward a place that had become all too unfriendly toward him.

Lydia walked through the forest behind her hut with Isabela skipping along beside her. Since the first night they had spent at Knothole, they had made a point of taking a walk in the forest just before they went to bed. It was a time when they could have peace and quiet from the citizens of Knothole. They continued their walk, unaware that someone else was close by.

Dorian realized with a start where his feet had taken him. "Blast," he thought. "We never should have separated. Now I'll have to find a way around Robotropolis to get back."

He took a step back along the path he had just come down, but fell to his knees. "I've lost a lot of blood," he thought, pressing a hand over the wound in his shoulder. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it back to the base." Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes near him. He tried to hide himself, but he was far too weak to move.

"Mommy," Isabela said suddenly, "I think someone's out there."

"It's just your imagination, Isabela," Lydia said, smiling.

"It is not!" Isabela said, stamping her little foot. "I heard someone in those bushes."

"OK, let's check to see." Lydia and Isabela crept over to the bushes. Lydia thought it was all some game her daughter was playing. Imagine her surprise when she found a male dog face down, blood seeping from his shoulder. "By the Almighty," she whispered.

"See? Told ya," Isabela said with what was supposed to be a smug grin, but it didn't come out that way.

"No time for that now," Lydia said. She tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy for her to carry. She looked around for something she could use as a stretcher when she heard the sound of dragon wings. She looked up and saw Dulcy coming in for a landing.

"Good timing, Dulcy," she said. "You can help me get this guy back to Knothole. He's been hurt pretty bad."

"What happened to him?" Dulcy asked, picking him up. But when she saw his face, she dropped him.

"Dulcy!" Lydia exclaimed as a groan sounded from the dog. "What did you do that for?"

"Nuh-uh, no way. I am not helping him."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Lydia, that's Dorian. You know, the one who was responsible for Sally getting roboticized."

"It is?" Lydia looked down at Dorian's face. Somehow, she had expected Dorian to be a monster. But when she looked at him, all she saw was pain. "Even so, I can't just leave him here; he'll die if we don't help him."

"Oh, why'd you have to put it like that?" Dulcy asked as she picked him up. "I'll get him to your hut, but you're on your own from there."

"Thanks, Dulcy," Lydia said. "I'll meet you there."

Dulcy frowned, an unusual expression for her. "I'm such a pushover," she thought, carrying him toward Knothole. "I gotta work on that."

Dorian awoke a few minutes later. He was in a dark, hot hut. The darkness was so complete the he had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure they were open. Someone had brought him here and put him on this strange and unfamiliar bed. A quick examination showed that whoever had done this had also bandaged his shoulder and bound it to his body.

"You are awake," a voice said near him. "I did not expect you to until the morning."

Dorian sat up suddenly and immediately yelped in pain, grabbing his injured shoulder. "Who's there?" he asked.

A torch flared to life, showing the form of a white female fox. "A friend," she said simply. "My name is Lydia."

Dorian lay back down. "I have only one friend," he muttered. "But I thank you for the help, Miss Lydia. I am Dorian, Dorian Lexford."

"I know who you are, and I know what you have done."

"And yet you still helped me?" Dorian asked incredulously. "Why?"

Lydia took a rag from a bowl of cold water and wrung it out. "I am not the kind who can stand by while another animal dies, no matter his crimes," she said softly, placing the rag on his forehead.

Dorian smiled, looking into her garnet eyes. "Again, I thank you."

Lydia returned the smile easily. Her eyes glowed with a light that could not be dismissed merely as the torchlight reflecting in her eyes.

"Mommy?" a small voice called sleepily.

Lydia walked over to a nearby bed and picked up a young cat with the same color fur. As she did, Dorian noticed Lydia's black t-shirt and shorts and couldn't help admire her beauty.

"I'm sorry, Isabela," she said, hugging her daughter close. "Did I wake you?"

"It's OK, Mommy," Isabela said, smiling.

"Your daughter?" Dorian asked.

Lydia nodded. "Dorian, meet my daughter, Isabela. Isabela, this is the dog you helped me find before. His name is Dorian."

"Hello, Mr. Dorian," Isabela said shyly.

"Just Dorian," he said. "I can see she got her mother's looks."

Lydia blushed suddenly, her cheeks turning rose pink. "I didn't mean to embarass you," Dorian said quickly.

"I'm just not used to being complimented," Lydia explained, rocking Isabela in her arms.

"Oh. I'm sure you and your husband are very happy."

Lydia looked down. "I'm afraid her father is no longer with us," she said sadly.

"My condolences," Dorian said gravely.

Lydia was about to say something when she was interrupted by a hard knocking at her door. She opened it up and saw Sally standing there, arms folded. "Where is he, Lydia?" she asked, her voice cold.

Lydia stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Sally, before you say anything, let me explain," she began, eyeing the crowd of animals behind Sally.

"Dulcy told me how you found him, and I can't fault you for wanting to help him. But I told you what he did to me and Sondra; he has been banned from Knothole permanently."

"I know, but where else was I going to bring him?"

"Give him to us!" someone yelled from the crowd. "We'll take care of him."

Sally turned a cold stare on the crowd, which immediately quieted down. "There will be no vigilante justice here," she said. "He has already been sentenced, and I will make sure he fulfills it."

"By royal right," Lydia began, drawing herself up to her full height, "I can claim responsibility for anything a guest of mine does during his stay with me. I hereby claim this right in reference to one Dorian Lexford."

Sally looked back at her cousin. "You know what that means," she stated. "Whatever he does in the time he's here you will be held accountable for. Whatever sentence he would have gotten, you will get. I cannot protect you from that."

"I understand completely, and I accept."

"So be it." Sally turned back to the crowd. "No harm is to come to Dorian for as long as he is a guest of my cousin. If he breaks any of our laws, you will report it to me or Sondra. Do not take matters into your own hands."

A low grumbling went up from the crowd, but it was quickly silenced by Sonic. "She helped us find an Emerald," he pointed out. "Let's give her the benefit of the doubt."

No one could deny that, and they eventually dispersed. Sally waited until everyone but Sonic had gone then turned to look at Lydia. No words passed between the cousins, but the look of admiration in Sally's eyes was enough. She turned and walked to Sonic, and they walked off together.

Lydia smiled and walked back into her hut. When she did, she saw Dorian out of bed and trying to get to a window. "Where are you going?" she demanded, placing a sleeping Isabela back in her bed.

"I did not realize you were a princess," he said, his breathing labored. "I do not wish to cause any trouble for you. I will leave."

Lydia looked into his eyes and saw a soul that was bound by a strict code of honor and loyalty. "You will stay, provided you give me your word that you will cause no trouble while you are here."

Dorian sighed. "Very well, you have my word." He then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Lydia dragged him to her bed and somehow managed to get him back on it. After making sure she was comfortable, she grabbed an extra blanket and pillow, spread them out near Isabela's bed, and tried to get some sleep.

Lydia did not sleep well at all that night. So when someone knocked at her door just before sunrise, she had to drag herself to her feet. "Who is it?" she muttered tiredly.

"Lydia, it's me, Rosie," a soft voice answered.

"Rosie?" Lydia blinked the sleep from her eyes and opened the door.

Rosie had a smile on her face as she entered, but it turned to a look of concern when she saw Lydia's condition. "Didn't you sleep last night?" she asked.

Lydia shrugged, indicating the blanket on the floor. "He needed the bed more than I did," she said.

"Well, I'm here to fix that." Rosie walked over to Dorian and started unwrapping the bandages that covered his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked in a fierce whisper because Isabela was starting to stir.

"I know some healing ways," Rosie answered. "I'm just here to help."

"Yeah, and I'll bet Sally sent you so she can get rid of Dorian quicker."

Rosie shrugged and placed her hands on the wound. A soft glow emanated from her hands and Dorian's sleep seemed to grow deeper and easier. After a moment, Rosie lifted her hands. "I've healed the wound, but he'll still be weak from loss of blood. He'd better spend a few days resting to regain his strength."

Lydia nodded. "Thanks, Rosie."

"Don't mention it. Now I'd better be going. I promised Tails and Sondra that I'd make breakfast for them."

Lydia smiled and opened the door. Rosie walked by her, stopping only at the blanket on the floor for a second. Lydia closed the door behind her and practically fell on the blanket. It was only then that she noticed a slight glow coming from the blanket. But then she was too sound asleep to care.

Lydia awoke sometime that afternoon, feeling fully refreshed and ravenously hungry. A delicious smell wafted in from the small area she used as a kitchen, making her mouth water. She sat up, stretched, and looked around.

Dorian stood by the stove, cooking something up in a large pan. Isabela was sitting on the counter nearby, talking to Dorian incessantly. But instead of being bothered by it, Dorian seemed happy to have someone to talk to. By the way he moved his arm, Lydia could tell that Rosie had done her job well. But by the slow speed he was moving, she could tell he was still weak.

Isabela turned her head and saw Lydia awake. "Mommy's awake!" she cried, jumping off the counter and running to her mother. Lydia just had enough time to brace herself before Isabela barreled into her arms. "Sleep well, Mommy?"

"Actually, yeah," she said, trying to disentangle herself from Isabela's embrace. "What time is it?"

"About half past two," Dorian said over his shoulder. "You looked like you had a rough night, so we decided to let you sleep. I hope my cooking didn't wake you up."

Lydia's stomach growled loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the hut. "Actually, I'm glad it did," she said, giving up on Isabela. She stood up with Isabela's arms still latched around her neck. "I'm so hungry, I could even eat a SWATbot."

Dorian chuckled good-naturedly as Lydia sat down at the table. "My cooking may not be as high in iron as a SWATbot, but I think you'll like it."

Right around sunset, Lydia emerged from the hut. "I'll only be gone an hour or so," she called inside. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Positive," Dorian called back. "Go do what you have to."

Lydia smiled and closed the door. She walked toward Sally's hut with a smile on her face. For some reason, she felt better than she had in years. A weight that had been on her soul was lifting, and she had a bit of a spring in her step.

Unfortunately, it did not last long. Almost every animal she passed had a dirty look or unkind word for her. Lydia was shocked by how open they were being about it. At least before they had tried to some extent to hide their feelings. Now, it was as if each face was an open book in a library that condemned her. She held her peace, but knew she could no longer keep this from Sally.

Sally and Sondra were sitting at a table as Lydia walked in, heads bowed in discussion. Sonic and Tails were in the back, looking glum. "I'm telling you, it's happening all over again," Sondra said.

"Calm down, Sondra," Sally said. "You have no proof."

"Proof of what?" Lydia asked.

All of them looked up at her. The words that Sondra had been about to say were suddenly trapped behind her clamped lips. "If you have something to say Sondra, you can say it in front of me," Lydia said.

Sondra sighed. "Remember what I told you Dorian was doing to me? Well, rumors are popping up again, this time that you are in league with him."

"You gotta be joking! Why would I turn against my own family?"

"Easy Lydia," Sonic said. "We never said we believed them."

"I hope not."

"Lydia, I know you're only trying to do what's best," Sally said in a calm voice. "But we can't afford to have Knothole divided over anything. The Race is far too important."

"So what do you want me to do? Throw him out?"

"That's got my vote," Tails said.

"Tails!" Sally said, angry. "I thought I'd never hear something like that from you."

"What do you want Aunt Sally? He was the one that got you roboticized, and caused Sondra to run away! How do you expect me to feel about him?"

"I feel the same way you do, Miles," Sondra said. "But think of it like this: are we any better than him if we resort to his tactics?"

Tails grumbled something under his breath and turned to face out the window. Meanwhile, Lydia was steadily growing angrier. "All my life," she began in an icy voice, "I was looked upon to lead the people. Then, just because I followed my heart and made what they termed a mistake, I got booted out. So I can sympathize with Dorian. He did what he did because he owed Snively a debt of honor--"

"Owes a debt," Tails interrupted. "That's the problem."

"Even so, he gave me his word of honor that he wouldn't cause any problems here. From all I've heard, he'll keep it."

Tails said nothing more, but continued to stare out the window. "After we caught him, he did act honorably," Sondra pointed out. "If he has given his word, that's enough for me."

Tails got up suddenly and stormed out of the hut. "Yo Tails, wait up!" Sonic called, speeding out after him.

"I'd better go talk to him," Sondra said, walking out. "If he doesn't listen to Sonic, he'll listen to me."

Lydia and Sally stared at each other in the suddenly quiet hut. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing," Lydia whispered.

Sally sighed. "I know Lydia, and I understand. Just do me a favor. Make sure you're doing all this for the right reasons."

"What do you mean, Sally?" Lydia asked. But Sally had already opened up Nicole and was engrossed with something on her screen. Lydia threw up her hands in disgust and walked out.

Sally sighed as she watched her cousin go. "Keep an eye on him, Lydia," she said. "Nicole, bring up everything you have on the Lexford family."

Lydia walked back to her hut, her mind full. She needed some time to sort out her emotions and was looking forward to a quiet evening tonight. She stopped a few feet from her hut, suspicion suddenly flaring in her heart.

Though it was getting dark out, no torches lit the inside of her hut. Isabela was not one to spend much time inside in the dark. She approached the hut cautiously. "Isabela? Dorian?" she called softly.

No answer. Lydia opened the door and peered inside. No one was there, and there were no signs of any struggle. Lydia stood for a moment, wondering what could have happened, when fear took hold. She grabbed Samantha from her boot. "Samantha, locate Isabela Evergreen," she ordered as she opened her up.

"Locating now, Lydia." Samantha returned. "She is on a path fifteen meters east of here with an unknown male canine."

"Are they walking toward or away from Knothole?"

"Away."

Lydia ran to the path, calling Isabela's name. Just ahead of them, Dorian and Isabela were walking down the path. When they heard Lydia's frantic calls, they stopped and turned. "Here we are, Mommy," Isabela called, waving.

Lydia ran up to her daughter and swept her into her arms. "Don't you ever do that again!" she cried, hugging her daughter close.

"Do what, Mommy?" Isabela asked with the innocence of childhood. "I was just showing Dorian our path."

Lydia looked around, recognizing the area now. "Oh my," she said softly.

Dorian gazed levelly at Lydia. "I am sorry if we upset you. Isabela was very insistent and I thought you would be gone longer. I saw no harm in it. Forgive me."

Lydia blushed uncomfortably. "I should be the one asking you for forgiveness," she said.

"Whatever for?"

"Because of what I thought had happened," she said, looking away.

Dorian walked to her and turned her face toward him. "You were concerned for your child. That is more than understandable. Especially considering my reputation around here. I should have been more thoughtful."

Lydia's blush deepened. "We should get back," she said, walking back toward Knothole.

That night, Lydia lay awake on the floor, looking at Dorian. She still felt the gentle firmness of his grasp on her chin, and she smiled. Old feelings were stirring in her heart, feelings she had thought long dead. Four years dead, to be exact. In a way, it frightened her. But in another way, she accepted it and encouraged it.

Sally's words came back to her mind. "Make sure you're doing this for the right reasons," she had said. Lydia had no idea what she was talking about then, but now she knew. But to be perfectly honest, she no longer cared. She had made up her mind to see this through no matter the consequences.

The next few days went by fairly normally. Dorian was good to his word, and some of the animals in Knothole were wavering in their hatred of him. The Race for the Emeralds seemed to have stalled as no new information had come to light. Tails had apparently been talked around by Sonic and Sondra, but he still refused to come anywhere near Lydia's hut until Dorian left.

One night, after Lydia had been to yet another exhausting meeting, she came home to find Isabela curled up in Dorian's arms, sound asleep. An open book lay on a nearby table, and Dorian had a very thoughtful look on his face.

Lydia took Isabela from his arms, snapping Dorian from his train of thought. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't even see you come in."

"That's OK," Lydia replied as she put Isabela down in her bed. "Do you mind if I ask you what you were thinking about?"

"Not at all. If you must know, I was thinking of you."

"Oh?" Lydia stood with her face turned away from him so he could not see her blush.

Dorian nodded. "I was thinking how lucky you are. You have a beautiful daughter, a loving family, and many friends who care deeply about you. Though I once had family and friends, I have never found the one who I could give my heart to as you did to Jonathan. And now, I don't even have that."

Lydia turned to Dorian, quickly stepped into his arms, and hugged him. Dorian stood unmoving for a moment, but then his arms encircled her. They stayed there for a moment, holding each other, but then Dorian pulled away. "What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"I cannot do this," he said, turning away. "It is not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking advantage of your kindness. You have taken me in to give me time to heal. Now I am healed, and I should leave."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

Dorian shook his head slowly. "But no matter what I want, I have to. I made a promise to the others, and I have to keep it."

Lydia felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Just like that? You have nothing else to say?"

Dorian shook his head again. "Well, I do," Lydia said. But before she could, Dorian laid a finger on her lips.

"Please, don't. Anything you say right now you might regret later, and would make it harder for me to leave. I still have my debts of honor to repay, and they must come first. After that, things may be different. But for now, it just cannot be."

Lydia looked down. She knew he was right, and was only trying to do what was right, but it didn't make it any easier. "If you're going to go," she said, "go now. I don't think I can control myself another night."

Dorian nodded and walked to the door. "You'll see me again," he said as he opened the door. "Say goodbye to Isabela for me." He closed the door softly after he left.

Lydia threw herself on her bed, crying. She should have known better than to let herself become attached to him in that way. She knew that he would have to leave, but a part of her had been hoping he wouldn't. This was the second worst moment of her life. The worst had been losing Jonathan.

Soft footsteps approached her hut. "Dorian?" she called, hope flaring wildly in her heart.

"Die traitors!" a gruff voice yelled. Two objects flew in the window and burst into flames as they hit the ground.

Lydia screamed in terror. She grabbed Isabela and ran for the door, but it was bolted from the outside. "Help!" she screamed as Isabela woke up.

"What's going on, Mommy?" she asked in a frightened voice.

Lydia took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her daughter's mouth and nose. "It's OK, honey," she said, trying to stay calm. "Everything's going to be OK."

All the huts emptied as flames erupted from the roof of Lydia's hut. "Lydia!" Sally screamed, heading for the door. A large metal pole was blocking the door. Sally and some others tried to move it out of the way, but it was too hot to touch. "Sondra, get Dulcy. Sonic, can you get in there?"

"Stand back!" Sonic yelled, revving up his legs as Sondra and Tails went in search of Dulcy. He tried to spin dash through the door, but flames poured out of it as soon as he broke through. He ran back out, rolling in the dirt to extinguish the flames on him.

"Sonic!" Sally ran to his side, helping to smother the flames. "Are you all right?"

Sonic tried to get to his feet. "I'll go in through the wall this time," he said, in obvious pain.

"I'll go," Sally said, revving up her legs and adjusting her engagement ring. But before she could, a figure emerged from the forest, making for the hut at full speed.

"Lydia! Isabela!" Dorian screamed, plowing through the wall with his arms covering his head. He looked around, but the acrid smoke stung his eyes.

"Dorian! Over here!" Lydia called, coughing.

Dorian focused on her voice and made his way to her. He grabbed both her and Isabela in his arms and made for the opening he had made in the wall. Just as he was escaping, flames shot across the opening, searing him. He yelled in pain, but kept going until they were clear.

Bunnie and Antoine jumped on him, patting him down with a blanket. Dulcy flew in and blasted the hut with her icy breath, extinguishing the flames in seconds.

But the damage had already been done. The hut was a frozen mass of charred wood; it would have to be torn down and rebuilt. Sonic and Dorian were both badly burned, Dorian more severely. Lydia and Rosie tended to the injured while Sally tried to calm her rage. "Who did this?" Sally demanded, eyeing the crowd.

"I think we can answer that," Tails said. Sally looked and saw him and Sondra dragging in an animal encased in crystal. With a touch, Sondra broke the crystal.

A young pig stood up and tried to run, but Tails grabbed him and pulled him down. "We found him hiding in the woods with this sack," Sondra said, throwing a canvas sack to Sally.

Sally opened it up. Inside were some strips of cloth and three hollowed out gourds filled with a dark liquid. "That looks like oil," she said, closing the sack and tossing it to Rotor. "Where did you get it?"

"Where do you think?" the pig said. "I stole it from Rotor's workshop."

"What's happening to us?" Sally asked in despair. "We're supposed to be fighting Robotnik, not each other! We've been fighting this war for over twelve years now. But this is the first time anyone here has ever tried to kill another of us. Dorian got me roboticized and almost got Sondra to run away, but he never wanted to hurt anyone." She tried to go on but collapsed in tears of frustration and sorrow.

A gloved hand rested on her shoulder. Hurt as he was, Sonic had still found the strength to try to comfort her. As she looked into his blackened face and saw the love in his eyes, she just hugged him. Sonic winced as she did, but did not cry out.

Sondra picked up the pig roughly and pushed him toward Bunnie and Antoine. "Take him to his hut and keep him under twenty-four-hour guard," she said. "We'll deal with him after we fix everything."

Sonic picked Sally up, though in obvious pain. He carried her slowly to her hut with Rosie following along behind. Lydia kneeled by Dorian and tried to make him comfortable. "You came back," she whispered, holding his hand.

"I had too," he said. "As soon as I saw the flames, I knew I had to save you and Isabela."

Isabela hugged Dorian around his neck. "Thank you," she said, kissing his charred cheek.

A few days passed as Knothole recovered from the fire. The pig, insisting that he could not work with Lydia, was sent to another Freedom Fighter group to the north. Sally told everyone who felt as he did to join him, but that they could expect to remain there forever. Needless to say, the pig made a very lonely journey.

Sonic and Dorian soon recovered from their wounds. Rosie had done what she could, and then gotten Tanis to do the rest. Tanis said he wasn't violating the covenant by healing the wounded, and told Sally to remember that in the future.

After Dorian was fully recovered, he was summoned to appear before the three princesses. Each one sat at the table in Sally's hut. Lydia sat at Dorian's left, Sally in the center, and Sondra on the right. Each one had their respective computers on the table in front of them. "I am here as you requested," Dorian said, bowing.

Sally stood up. "You know what you have done in the past," she began. "What you have done recently has not changed those facts. Yet it does give much more belief to your claim as to your actions. I have checked your family history and there are many instances of a Lexford's honor showing up."

"More importantly," Lydia said, standing, "you saved my life and the life of my daughter at great risk to your own. I have asked my cousins to repeal the sentence of banishment that is currently on you."

"However," Sondra said, standing, "we cannot forget that you still owe a debt of honor to one of our enemies, so a total repealment is out of the question. But we have struck upon a compromise of sorts.

"As long as you are honorbound to serve Snively, we cannot allow you to stay in Knothole. However, at such time as your debts are repaid, you can return here, if you choose."

"Thank you, princesses," Dorian said, bowing again. "This is more than I had hoped for."

"They're not done yet," Nadia said testily. Her bad moods were getting worse, but no one could figure out why.

"You are to leave Knothole at once," Sally said, a hint of a smile on her face. "But you are also to remain on the path outside its borders for five minutes that one who wishes to speak to you may do so."

"As you wish." Dorian walked out of the hut and along the path that led out of Knothole. When he reached the border, he waited, as he had been told to do.

Two minutes later, a hand tapped softly on his shoulder. He turned and was immediately hugged by Lydia. He tried to pull away, but Lydia kissed him soundly on his lips. Dorian struggled a moment longer, than hugged and kissed her back.

After a few moments, Lydia pulled away. "I know what you said," she began, "and I won't say it. But I think that kiss made it very obvious."

Dorian nodded. "It should also be obvious that I feel the same, but know that circumstances being as they are, we'll have to wait to act on it at all."

Lydia nodded, smiling. "Of course. Just promise me one thing: you'll come back to me when all this is over."

"I promise." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I will be back." He turned and walked away, waving.

Lydia waved, walking back toward Knothole. Isabela was standing a few feet away. "Will we ever see him again?" Isabela asked.

"I hope so. I hope so." Lydia picked up her daughter and headed to their newly rebuilt hut, a smile on both their faces.


End file.
